What Happens In Middle Earth
by KingOfBling
Summary: Lily falls asleep with her head lying on an essay and a cup of coffee in her hand, yet she wakes up in Middle Earth. As she joins Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas on their journey she has to work out how to learn the ways of this world, as she falls for a certain blonde haired elf.
1. Waking Up

_Brilliant, another pile of essays to get through in one night. _Lily took a long swig of coffee and placed the mug back on the desk. As she began trawling through the first assignment she saw her vision blur and swim before her. _I have got to stop leaving everything to the last minute. _She tried to focus but her vision continued to blur around her and a moment later she passed out.

"Is she dead?" A gruff, heavily accented voice asked.

"No-she's not dead" A deep, richer voice replied, this one sounded closer.

"Her heartbeat quickens, she is waking up" A low but gentle voice told them. Lily's eyes slowly opened, she narrowed them against the bright sunlight. There were three people crowded around her: a rugged man kneeling next to her looking incredibly serious, a ginger dwarf who looked at her like she was a harbinger of doom and a slender, tall man who looked over her with a mildly curious expression.

"Hello" She greeted awkwardly as she continued to lie on the floor. They looked like they were going to a Renaissance Fayre, why were they dressed so weirdly? Lily looked down at herself and realised she was wearing dark brown trousers, supple brown leather boots and a rough green tunic.

"How did you come to be here?" The rougher man interrupted her thoughts. Umm, she couldn't exactly answer that, she didn't know where she was or why she was here. She was still pretty sure it was just a really vivid dream.

"I was travelling and I collapsed" Well it was a half truth.

"Travelling?" The pretty, slim man sounded unconvinced. Lily nodded feeling defensive, even though it was a total lie.

"Travelling from where?" The dark-haired man next to her asked patiently.

"England" She stated, they all frowned and looked at each other to see if anyone knew what she was talking about. Surely they knew what England was? It wasn't the bloody dark ages. Or was it? Lily had sat up and looked around frantically, it looked remarkably like the highlands of Scotland. Had she time travelled? She hurriedly got to her feet.

"So where am I?" Her voice rose a few octaves like it always did when she panicked.

"The Gap of Rohan" The others all looked at each other, clearly wondering if she was mental.

"Rohan?" She laughed. "Middle Earth?" She clarified, rugged man nodded and Lily burst out laughing. Part of her hoped she would laugh herself out of this coma or whatever but she didn't and the three guys looked terrified. Lily stopped laughing.

"I'm not insane" She told them seriously, they seemed shockingly unconvinced. "I'm just very tired and incredibly lost" She tried to make her case as sincere as possible. The two men, wait one of them had pointy ears. The man and the elf nodded but the dwarf still glowered at her. She'd seen the Lord of the Rings movies, albeit a while ago, but she now realised who these three guys were. Aragorn was very good looking, Legolas was even better and Gimli-well if you're into that sort of thing. _Why am I thinking about how attractive they are, I'm stuck in Middle Earth for God sake!_

"I'm Aragorn and these are my companions Legolas and Gimli" He had a very velvety, regal voice. It was instantly comforting which Lily was thankful for.

"Lily" She extended her hand for them to shake but they all looked a little confused. Legolas took it and kissed it lightly. She instantly pulled away, feeling her face flush rapidly-so hand shaking was not a thing here.

"Soooo" She began awkwardly, "Where are you guys headed?". All she could think about was Legolas kissing her hand. She wanted to run into the wilderness from embarrassment, however a part of her wanted him to do it again.

"Well-" Aragorn began.

"No!" The dwarf growled. "How do we know she's to be trusted?", they all eyed her appraisingly.

"She presents no obvious danger" Legolas offered, not meeting her eyes.

"I'm unarmed, unaccompanied and in a foreign land, I have no idea where I am or where I'm going, where is my advantage?" She raised her eyebrows questioningly. She made eye contact with Legolas who seemed to be suppressing a smile. Gimli grunted, she took that as an approval.

"We go to look for our friends" Aragorn explained. "They were taken" He looked out over the mountainous terrain. Oh yeah, Lily remembered this bit-two hobbits were taken to Isengard. She started humming the tune of Taking the Hobbits to Isengard when she realised the three guys were eyeing her dubiously.

"We should move, we're losing time" Blondie told Aragorn, he nodded in response.

"So which we way are we going?" Lily asked, "I can come right?". She really hoped they wouldn't say no because then she would have to follow them and that would be weird for everyone.

"Yes" Aragorn conceded and began sprinting away, Gimli followed suit. Legolas seemed to be waiting for her, what a gentleman. Lily began running and Legolas kept pace with her even though she could tell he was going much slower than he would of liked. _Oh god, I wish I went to the gym more...well at all._

"You say you are from a far away realm" Legolas said conversationally "But you're an elf". Now Lily looked at him like he was mad.

"I'm not an-" She touched her ear, it was pointed. "Right, ok I am an elf" She panted. Running and talking was nearly impossible. They ran for what seemed like hours. She had forgot how much activity there was in these films. Eventually the group paused as Legolas stopped to listen. Lily thought about being helpful but decided to flop unceremoniously onto the ground instead. After a moment she could hear the galloping of hooves, she looked past the three guys and saw a herd of riders approaching so she scrambled to her feet.


	2. Tagging Along

"What news from the mark?" Aragorn called and within a moment the three guys were enveloped by circles of the riders. It all seemed incredibly tense and she wondered if she should intervene but really, how could she help? Eventually the horsemen rode into the distance. Aragorn approached her holding a horse as did Legolas and Gimli, score.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"It seems Theoden, King of Rohan has fallen into shadow" Aragorn looked pretty much suicidal. "But more than that our friends have likely been slain" He looked furious with himself as he sprinted off towards a billowing tower of smoke. Gimli followed. Legolas passed the reigns to Lily lingering on her hand for a moment too long, her heartbeat quickened and she knew he could hear it. He sprinted off after his companions.

As Lily made her way towards the smoking wreckage of an orc raid, Aragorn led out a scream of rage which seemed to echo around the valley. Lily tried to remember how the hobbits died, she couldn't recall it. Legolas put a comforting hand on Aragorn's shoulder as the three guys stood solemnly around the smoking wreckage, suddenly Aragorn seemed to pick up a trail. Lily walked closer just as the guys neared the edge of a forest.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked disbelievingly.

"They're alive?" Lily said enthusiastically. "That's brilliant" She continued, they looked seriously sombre considering they'd just found out their 'dead' friends were alive. "Isn't it?" She asked slightly confused. Aragorn looked preoccupied, Gimli was stubbornly ignoring her, Legolas turned to face her.

"We'll find out" He said solemnly as Aragorn ran into the forest, Gimli and Legolas ran after him.

"Don't worry guys, I'll take the horses" Lily said sarcastically as she lead the horses into Fangorn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Orc blood" Gimli spat as Lily finally caught up.

"These are strange tracks" Aragorn examined the soil closely. Gimli started to look a bit edgy, the horses bristled slightly.

"The air is so close in here" Gimli said bitingly. Legolas began looking around as if he was feeling the forest.

"This forest is old, very old" Legolas commented. "Full of memory...and anger", well that was not at all reassuring. Suddenly the trees started to groan, Lily was glad she was sandwiched between two horses. "The trees are speaking to each other" Legolas told them.

"Of course they are" Lily said, what the hell was this place? Gimli seemed to be just as freaked out, as he was waving his axe around menacingly.

"Gimli" Aragorn hissed "Lower your axe". Gimli lowered his axe and held his hands up in surrender.

"Aragorn, something is out there!" Legolas whispered as he ran off into the trees.

"Legolas!" Lily whispered, Aragorn gestured for her and Gimli to follow. Aragorn stood behind the elf trying to see what he saw.

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked his friend quietly, Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"The White Wizard approaches" Legolas whispered. Lily tried to remember who the white wizard was. _Oh I think I remember that guy, Gandhi? No of course it wasn't Gandhi. _

"Do not let him speak, he will put a spell on us" Aragorn told the company. He readied his sword, Gimli gripped his axe and Legolas prepared an arrow.

"Get behind me" Legolas turned and whispered to her, she couldn't exactly 'get behind him' holding two horses but she tried. They launched an attack but Legolas' arrow was deflected, Gimli's axe clammered to the ground and Aragorn's sword grew red hot in his hand. The four of them had to shield their eyes from the blinding light the wizard emitted.

The wizard posed a few riddles before Aragorn got exasperated.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded, the light dimmed and there before them stood Gandalf. "It cannot be" He whispered astounded. Gimli and Legolas bowed before him, Lily stood there slightly confused as Gandalf launched into a monologue about his battle for life and eventual rebirth.

"And who is this?" Gandalf asked Aragorn as he inclined his head towards Lily. Aragorn opened his mouth to speak but Lily cut in.

"I'm just tagging along" She told him honestly, Gandalf looked at her, slightly amused.

"You're 'tagging along'?" He repeated, looking at Aragorn for confirmation.

"She's from another realm, she was alone and lost...we hardly could have left her in the wilderness" Aragorn explained quietly. Lily was looking aimlessly at the forest around her as if to prove his point.

"Well come along" Gandalf commanded as he led them out of the forest into the daylight. "One stage of the journey is over, another begins" He told them "We must travel to Edoras with all speed". Aragorn took one of the horses off of Lily, Legolas took the other looking at her briefly before he looked out over the horizon.

"Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli said disgruntled, how the hell were five of them suppose to get to Edoras on two horses? _Oh god, they're going to leave me behind_.

"We hear of trouble in Rohan, it goes ill with the king" Aragorn told the wizard solemnly. Gimli started to get annoyed that they were just leaving the two hobbits in the forest now they'd found Gandalf, which Lily completely agreed with.

"Merry and Pippin are quite safe" Gandalf told him. "In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be" He finished.

"I don't like the sound of that" Lily said to herself, Legolas gave her reassuring smile which made her stomach flutter. Gandalf whistled and a white horse began galloping towards them over the plains.

"That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell" Legolas commented reverently, Lily nodded knowingly even though she had no idea what the Mearas was.

"Shadowfax, he is the lord of all horses...and has been my friend through many

dangers" Gandalf said softly as he stroked the horse's neck before mounting. Aragorn got on his horse and pulled Gimli up behind him. Legolas came up to Lily looking slightly bashful, he held her by the waist and eased her up onto the horse, then he swiftly got up and sat in front of her.

"Hold on to me" Legolas commanded as the company set off, riding fast across the plains. Lily wove her hands round his waist, he felt incredibly athletic and muscular. She told herself to get a grip, she was not going to start crushing on blondie. After a while she kept nearly falling asleep but stopped herself just before she did. "You can go to sleep, I will not let you fall" Legolas told her softly. Lily smiled to herself but she felt a little guilty, she barely knew the guy after all.

"Are you sure?" She checked, he nodded his head. She laid her head against his cloaked back and began to fall asleep.


	3. Off to Edoras

"War is coming, Rohan must defend itself, and therein lies our first challenge for Rohan is weak and ready to fall" Gandalf's low voice muttered. Lily rolled over and opened her eyes, she noted the glow and crackle of the fire and the four shapes sitting around it. She got up and went to sit on the ground next to fire, it got cold out on the plains at night. Everyone apart from Gimli smiled at her but even he gave her a grunt which she assumed was a greeting. She went and sat next to Legolas whilst Gandalf and Aragorn continued their hushed conversation.

"It seems I have chosen a very bad time to come to Middle Earth" Lily looked up at Legolas, his face looked unbelievably handsome when it was lit by the glow of the fire.

"Yes I suppose so, the realm is divided" He commented looking into the blazing fire.

"There will be a time when we must choose between what is easy and what is right" Lily replied, this seemed like an acceptable time to quote Harry Potter.

"That's very insightful" Legolas looked at her a little surprised. Rude.

"It's not mine" She smiled "It's Dumbledore's".

"Dumbledore?" Legolas repeated.

"He's a wizard" Lily waved her hand dismissively.

"You know a wizard?" Legolas asked, slightly taken aback.

"Err...sure" Lily grinned. Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"I feel like you are laughing at me" He accused but he was smiling a little.

"Me?" She said affronted. "Of course not!" Lily broke down into laughter and Legolas began chuckling as well, they looked at each and started laughing again. The rest of the company looked at them curiously; Legolas quickly sobered up but it look Lily a moment longer.

"We should set off, if we want to make it to Edoras in good time" Gandalf told them as he got to his feet, picked up his staff and walked up to Shadowfax. Gimli and Aragorn went back over to their horse. Legolas sprang to his feet and walked over to the horse.

"Are you coming...liar" He called back to her, she grinned as she ran over to him.

"Did you just call me a liar?" She asked trying not to laugh. He shrugged noncommittally. Legolas helped her onto the horse, jumped up himself and the company set off again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning the horses stopped on the brow of a hill that overlooked the city of Edoras.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld, there dwells Théoden, King of Rohan…" Gandalf said like he was narrating a very depressing nature documentary. When the company rode into the city the people looked at them like they were the devil himself.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard" Gimli commented, Lily laughed and he looked at her approvingly.

"So" Lily whispered into Legolas' ear, he jolted slightly as he had almost forgotten she was there. "We're going to try and do this even though the King is under the control of Saruman?" She asked, not quite sure how they were going to pull that off.

"Yes" Legolas replied calmly, Lily tried to the suppress the part of her that was freaking out.

They got to the steps and dismounted, Gandalf lent heavily on this staff as they got outside the hall. A series of guards stopped them, one of them came forwards.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame" He told the company. "By order of Gríma Wormtongue" He clarified, Gandalf nodded to them to surrender their weapons. Legolas handed over his bow and arrows as well as his long knives, Aragorn surrendered his sword and a dagger, Gimli grudgingly gave them his axe and a knife. They looked at Lily expectantly.

"I don't have a weapon" She told them. "Unless you count my winning charm" Everyone looked at her like she was a complete idiot. "I'll be quiet" She whispered awkwardly, Gandalf nodded.

"Your staff" The main guard said to Gandalf.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick" Gandalf said innocently, that sneaky bastard. The guards allowed them to enter the hall but made a loose, threatening circle around them. A few terse words passed between Theoden, Gandalf and Wormtongue.

"I told you to take the wizard's staff" Wormtongue snapped arrogantly, the circle of guards closed in around them. Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn began fighting to keep them away from Gandalf. _Wow Legolas is sexy when he's fighting._ Then a guard grabbed Lily from behind, she tried to remember that scene from Miss. Congeniality where Gracie teaches self defence. Sing! Solar plexus, instep, nose and groin. The guard crumpled to the floor. Another one came towards her, she pushed the palm of her hand against his nose and heard a crunch. He held his nose in agony, he took a swing for which she ducked. Then Legolas swung a clean punch that knocked him to the floor.

"I had him" Lily whispered.

"I know" Legolas gave her a quick sidewards glance.

"But thank you" She smiled, he inclined his head and they went to join Gandalf who seemed to be healing the King.

"Gandalf?" The younger man seated on the throne was almost unrecognizable.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend" Gandalf smiled benignly.

"Dark have been my dreams of late" He told Gandalf as he looked at his shaking hands. Gandalf passed him his sword, Theoden spotted the treacherous Wormtongue and drove him from the hall wielding his sword and yelling threats, Gandalf followed. Lily looked at Aragorn.

"Will we be staying?" She asked quietly, Aragorn nodded in confirmation. Lily went off to find a servant who could help her find a bed, she was exhausted, not that she would ever tell the others that. Eventually she came across a young serving girl who was carrying a stack of linen.

"Excuse me" Lily called, the girl came over and smiled gently. "I am staying here as a guest of King Theoden, I was wondering if it would be possible to be given a room?" Lily asked politely, the girl smiled and gestured for her to follow her. She opened the door to a comfortable and cosy room, it looked like heaven.

"I will have a bath drawn for you" The girl said, obviously Lily didn't look in the best state.

She slumped onto the end of the bed and had a quick nap.


	4. Archery

_**A/N: Thanks for all your lovely feedback and support, I really appreciate it. "May your coming year be filled with magic and dreams and good madness. I hope you read some fine books and kiss someone who thinks you're wonderful, and don't forget to make some art — write or draw or build or sing or live as only you can. And I hope, somewhere in the next year, you surprise yourself." Neil Gaiman**_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

When she woke up there was a steaming bath waiting, Lily climbed out of her trousers and tunic and soaked in the warm water. She scrubbed her body and washed her hair then laid in the water trying to ease her knotted and sore muscles. Then came a knock on the door.

"Oh brilliant" Lily said to herself as she wrapped the drying sheet around herself and shuffled to the door. She opened it to see Legolas standing there, he looked down and saw her state of undress and quickly looked away.

"Is this an inconvenient time?" Legolas coughed, Lily realised this probably wasn't the usual practice in Middle Earth.

"Nope" Lily smiled to herself at how uncomfortable this made Legolas.

"I just wanted to say that dinner will be served quite late tonight…" Legolas was talking intently to the wall of the hallway.

"Legolas" Lily cut him off.

"Yes, Lady Lily" He replied hesitantly.

"You can look at me, I'm...decent" She laughed gently, Legolas turned around apprehensively. He met her eyes and seemed a little flustered, obviously he wasn't used to being around semi nude women.

"Dinner will be served late tonight and seeing as you said your only weapon is your err...charm" His mouth quirked into a smile. Obviously he didn't think her charm was anything to worry about. "I thought you might want to learn how to use an actual weapon" Legolas told her, that sounded pretty cool.

"Brilliant!" Lily grinned, giving Legolas the thumbs up, her sheet began to slip but she caught it just in time.

"I'm going to go" Legolas said looking away and trying not to laugh.

"Yep" Lily replied, flushing bright red. Great.

"Meet me outside when you're ready" He called back as he walked off down the corridor. She shut the door and took a few breaths, it was like a freaking sauna in here. The maid had kindly laid out some clean clothes. It was a plum coloured crushed velvet dress with a gold band under the bust, it looked a bit Halloween but hey, beggars can't be choosers. Lily slipped it on and laced up the back, man she missed hoodies. She quickly braided her hair to the side, pulled her boots on and went out to meet Legolas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got to the stone steps outside the hall she wasn't sure Legolas was there, eventually she saw him standing at the very edge of the building looking out thoughtfully into the distance.

"You're looking very somber" Lily lightly told him as she stood next to him, he snapped out of his reverie and looked at her. His eyes widened as saw her.

"You look-"

"Ridiculous?"

"Wonderful" He finished, Lily smiled brightly up at him.

"Well thanks" She replied slightly embarrassed. She knew she'd be mortified when Legolas saw her archery skills or lack of. They began walking out into the fields, the sun was beginning to set but there was no lack of light.

"So what did you do back in your realm?" He asked lightly. Lily hadn't thought much about home, this place had been pretty intense so far. Intense but she wasn't sure she'd want to go back yet, even if she could.

"Well I wasn't an archer, you can be sure of that" She told him, he smiled softly. "I was a…" How do you say university student in Middle Earth terms? "A scholar" She offered.

"What was your field of study?" He asked her, it felt very natural talking to Legolas. She was beginning to feel very comfortable...no, more than that. "Lily?" He asked, she realised she'd just been mindlessly staring at him.

"Oh…" She snapped back to reality. "I studied Astronomy" Lily thought she should probably take the opportunity to do some studying here, she'd already noticed they had completely different constellations.

"Stars?" He inquired, well it was a bit more than stars.

"Amongst other things" Lily replied, Legolas came to a stop and looked around the empty field. Lily paused and watched him, he was so intent and focused that it was calming just to look at him.

"This will do" He told her as he took his bow from his back and laid it on the grass. He approached Lily holding a piece of leather. "Hold out your arm Lady Lily" She held her right arm out and Legolas tied an arm bracer onto her, his hands deftly lacing it up. He walked back over to retrieve his bow and she followed suit. Legolas put an arrow in the bow and passed it to Lily, it was light but she still felt clumsy holding it and trying to keep the arrow from falling off.

"Turn to the side" Legolas softly coached. "Feet shoulder width apart, square the shoulders and relax" What does squaring the shoulders even mean? Legolas held her upper arms and turned her slightly. "Good" He added reassuringly. "Now hook your hand around the arrow, like this" He enveloped her hand in his and moved it so she was 'hooking' the arrow. She tried to focus on what he was saying instead of what he was doing. "Now, bow to shoulder height" She brought the bow up, "No, keep that arm at shoulder height" He gently pushed her elbow down. "Draw the bow straight back in a line to hold it" He told her. "Anchor it and keep a straight line" She had no idea what she was doing. "You're aiming for the white mark on that tree straight ahead" She found said tree, bloody hell that was a bit hard for a first try. "Find your sight" He commented "And release when you're ready". Right, this was going to be embarrassing. Straight line, find the sight, release. "Whenever you're ready" Legolas said again, that obviously meant hurry up. Lily drew a breath and let her fingers go from the string, the arrow whistled off, missing the tree as much as physically possible. "It was a good first effort" He told her reassuringly, she looked at him through narrowed eyes and he chuckled.

"Can you do some shooting?" She genuinely wanted to see his skills in action. "Come on, I know you want to show off" She grinned widely at him.

"I do not want to show off" He replied looking down at her, smiling slightly.

"Could you hit that tree?" She pointed to a tree about 900 yards away, Legolas looked at her blankly. "You can, can't you?" She said excitedly, he didn't reply. "If you hit it, I will try and hit it" She offered.

"You will try and hit it?" He clarified trying not to laugh at her. Lily nodded. "As you wish", Legolas nocked an arrow, drew the bow up and released the arrow. It soared through the air before hitting the very centre of the tree. Lily wasn't gonna lie, she was a little turned on. Legolas quirked his eyebrow up.

"Don't get cocky" She told him holding her hand out for the bow, he passed it to her. "Right" She tried to remember what he'd told her, "No talking" She pretended to chastise him. She held the bow up trying to remember what he'd said about the straight line.

"Lower your elbow" He told her.

"You're talking" She shot him a glare, he held up his hands in surrender and began to laugh. "Now you're laughing" She giggled, she haphazardly shot the arrow off into the grass and her and Legolas walked over to retrieve it.

"Archery's not really my forte" She commented as she pulled the arrow out the ground and passed it to him. He took it but didn't move away. They looked at each for several moments as if under some unbreakable enchantment. Legolas moved towards her so they stood straight against each other. She didn't realise she was leaning forwards until he moved back.

"You should use a sword" He said.

"What?" She cocked her head to the side, was that some kind of Middle Earth slang?

"If you are not very adept at archery" Legolas clarified.

"Right, of course" She nodded, had she totally misread that moment? Legolas began to head back towards the hall, Lily followed feeling completely deflated and a little bit rejected.


	5. Staying or Going

When Lily got back into her room she began washing her travelling clothes in a basin on the side, she was really sure what to do without a washing machine to do all the work. When they seemed sufficiently clean she laid them out to dry and flopped onto the bed. She was sure Legolas had seemed kind of into her unless she'd just projected her own feelings onto him. Wait, did she have feelings for him? She wanted to scream into the pillow for the rest of eternity, however a knock on the door derailed her plans. She opened it slowly and saw Aragorn standing there looking like his normal, serious self.

"Yo" Lily greeted gloomily. "I mean hello" She corrected, shaking her head. Aragorn gave her a patient and slightly bemused smile.

"Dinner is in the hall" He told her, she nodded but he didn't leave.

"Is everything alright?" She asked, slightly concerned. She didn't think Aragorn would have come to tell her his deepest secrets so she didn't know why she'd asked that question.

"Yes" He replied "And no".

"You're talking like Gandalf" She smiled and Aragorn chuckled deeply.

"Sorry" He apologized. "It's just Legolas-" Lily tensed up and Aragorn seemed to realise. "Have you quarrelled?", Aragorn pressed.

"No" She replied honestly "Why?".

"I know he went to teach you archery and he came back a little...brooding" Aragorn leant against the doorframe.

"Maybe because I'm so terrible" Lily offered. "I honestly don't know though" She wished she did.

"Are you coming to dinner?" He asked her good-naturedly.

"In a moment" She muttered, he nodded his head and departed. She shut the door and went back to the bed. If Legolas was 'brooding' then that meant he was thinking about the moment in the fields as well. Lily's stomach gave a warning growl and she decided to get up and go to dinner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now, Éomer cannot help us" Came Theoden's voice as Lily sat down at a table with a few of the King's guard. Gandalf went to speak but Theoden stopped him. "I know what it is that you want of me, but I will not bring further death to my people" Theoden said resolutely, "I will not risk open war".

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not" Aragorn bit back.

"Yeah!" Lily said more loudly than she planned to, the King's guards glared at her warningly. Gandalf gave her an indulgent smile.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan" Theoden replied snappishly, it was all kicking off here. Lily looked down awkwardly at her broth.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked diplomatically.

"The people of Rohan must be protected" Theoden placed his head in his hand, obviously in deep thought. "Helm's Deep has long been a place of security for my people" He told the hall. Gandalf and Aragorn eyed each other as if they were having a telepathic conversation, Lily lent onto the table-was it always such heavy going in Middle Earth?

"Empty the city in the morning, we make for Helm's Deep" Theoden nodded to a guard seated on Lily's table. Everyone slowly started clearing out but Lily was lost in thought, then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Gimli.

"Are ya alright lassie?" The dwarf asked her, she was touched by his concern. Maybe he'd realised she wasn't a untrustworthy freak. Ok, he probably still thought she was a freak.

"Quite alright, thank you" She smiled, Gimli nodded and left the hall. She was alone. Maybe she wasn't meant for this place, what did she know of battles and quests? Nothing. Losing the internet connection was as big as her day to day problems got, not fighting for your life and the life of the people around you. She should leave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she got to her room she found an old knapsack by the side of the dresser, she assumed the maid had left it for her. She quickly stuffed her travelling clothes into it and decided to wear the dress for now, the corridor outside her room was incredibly quiet and dark. She shuffled to the dining hall and took the food that was left, wrapping it in a piece of cloth. She assumed the place would have some sort of armoury, considering the amount of guards. She managed to get to it without bumping into anyone, she picked up a sword but it felt like it weighed more than her and it clammered to the ground.

"Shhh!" She hissed at the metal object on the floor, she picked up another one. This one was much lighter and it seemed to fit to her hand perfectly. She did some random moves with it that she'd seen off Mulan or something like that. _Ok, not the time for that. _She got a belt out of her knapsack and tied it round her, sliding the sword through it. She looked prepared but she knew she wouldn't last over a day out there on her own. However it seemed pretty likely that she was going to die in Middle Earth soon anyway so it didn't matter whether it happened by starving in the wilderness or being killed by an orc at Helm's Deep. She left the armoury and the hall, she had reached the bottom of the stone steps when a voice from above (not God) shouted her name. She turned around and saw Legolas standing at the side of the hall. He took perhaps three steps at a time and was in front of her within moments.

"You're leaving" It wasn't a question. Lily vaguely thought whether she could lie but it was pretty clear she was leaving.

"Yes" She confirmed, pulling her knapsack higher onto her shoulders.

"Why?" Legolas asked looking slightly hurt and a little confused.

"I don't belong in this world Legolas" She replied honestly, a traitorous tear slid down her cheek, she hoped he wouldn't see it in darkness. He brushed it away with his thumb.

"You belong with-" He trailed off, was he going to say me? Lily felt like she was going to spontaneously combust. "You belong with those who are on this journey with you" He amended, he was winning her over quite easily. "Lady Lily?" He asked.

"Just Lily", She shook her head at him trying not to laugh.

"Lily" He whispered, moving closer. She looked up at him. "I do not wish to be unfair but did you really think you'd last a day on your own" He laughed teasingly, she whacked him with the knapsack.

"I could last a day" Perhaps. "I'm armed", She told him confidently.

"And between sunset and now you've learnt to wield a sword?" Legolas asked her skeptically.

"Yep" She turned away so that her grin wouldn't give her away, although she was pretty sure he wouldn't believe her anyway.

"Show me" He called her out on it, she looked at him trying not to lose face. She pulled out her sword and turned it over in her hand. _What would Lara Croft do?_ She asked herself. She did some moves that she could think of and it was surprisingly easy, the sword just felt like an extension of her arm. "Very good" Legolas said sincerely.

"Really?" She looked at him like he was a lunatic, "I mean...I know". She put the sword back in her belt.

"Do you want to go back or do you want to leave?" Legolas asked bringing the conversation back to a more serious subject.

"I think you know" Lily rolled her eyes. Legolas smiled brightly back at her.

"In that case" He took her knapsack from her shoulders and put it over his own, he began walking back to the hall, Lily laughed to herself before following him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning as Lily pottered around her room, the servant girl came in.

"Sorry, I never got your name" Lily smiled brightly.

"It's Esther" The servant replied warmly. "I've got some more travelling clothes ready, you don't want to be going around in a lovely dress like that my lady" Esther told her. Lily did realise that the purple velvet dress was not at all practical. "I know you keep company with the elf, dwarf, man and wizard" She said but not in a reproachful way, she seemed rather impressed. "So I assume you'll be fighting?" Esther asked politely.

"Well this is Middle Earth so it's pretty likely" Lily laughed but realised that what she said was true, she may have to fight.

"I thought as much, anyway I want to get you a tunic in the colour of your homeland" Esther stated. "So where are you from? Mirkwood, Rivendell?" She guessed.

"Oh, I'm not from this realm, my homeland is called England", Lily felt a rush of homesickness as she said this.

"And does England have a colour or a symbol?" Esther asked intrigued.

"Yes, it's colour is red" Lily told her. Esther nodded understandingly.

"We have a couple of red tunics, I'll go fetch your clothes my lady" She nodded.

"Thank you" Lily smiled as Esther left. She sat on the bed, her body sagging with sadness; she missed her family, her friends, a good cup of tea, she even missed university despite the constant stress. But things were pretty exciting here and there was Legolas, Lily was grinning to herself when Esther came back in holding brown trousers and a red tunic. Lily began to change into them.

"What do you think of Legolas…the elf prince guy" Lily asked as she pulled the tunic on and the trousers. She found herself wondering whether it made her look good rather than whether it could last a considerable amount of wear and tear, clearly her priorities were well in order.

"Oh" Esther obviously wasn't asked about personal things much. "He's very handsome and very respectful and kind, from what I can tell". Lily thought about that, it was true and she wondered whether Legolas' ever totally lost it and went all fiery and...mmmm.

"Yes" Lily agreed as she pulled her boots on. "How do I look?" She gave a twirl, her hair was wavy after being braided for so long. She actually felt pretty hot, seeing as Lily spent most of time dressed like a homeless drug addict.

"Enchanting my lady, red becomes you very much" Esther giggled. Lily grinned as she picked up her sword and knapsack and set out to find the others.


	6. Riding

Lily walked into the stables feeling pretty calm despite the panic that was shadowing Edoras. She found her four companions having a pretty heated discussion.

"Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold" Gandalf lectured, Aragorn nodded sagely.

"They will hold" Aragorn replied confidently as Gandalf mounted Shadowfax.

"With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." Gandalf rode off at top speed out of the stable.

"Well that was helpful" Lily commented, the three guys turned round at her voice.

"Gandalf can be quite vague" Aragorn smiled softly.

"Quite vague, he's maddeningly unhelpful" Gimli grunted, Lily nodded in agreement.

"We should get you a horse" Aragorn said, looking around the stable.

"I can't ride" Lily replied honestly. They all looked a little surprised. "It is not common practice in my realm" She clarified, she began to wonder how much shorter the films would be if they had cars. It would of been so much easier.

"You will ride with me" Legolas stated. "If you have no objection?" Legolas looked at her, really looked at her. _Wow, eye-fucking much?_

"None at all" Lily replied a little breathlessly, oh god she was acting like such a tit. She walked up to Legolas as he sorted his horse, he lifted the saddle and placed her sword there. She realised she was just staring at him like a creep as he worked.

"I see you've gone for absolute subtlety?" Legolas chuckled nodding towards her tunic.

"Colour of my homeland" She said absently, Legolas stopped working and looked at her.

"Do you miss it very much?" He asked.

"I miss it but this realm is rather...distracting" She smiled up at him, he chuckled and went back to his horse.

"Much like you then" He commented as he tightened the girth.

"You think I'm distracting?" Lily questioned lightly, she'd never been good at flirting but why not give a go?

"Unfairly so" He replied giving her a quick glance, he looked at the horse and nodded. Aragorn and Gimli were ready to go but waited for Legolas and Lily. Legolas held Lily's waist and helped her onto the horse, pulling himself up smoothly.

"Have you got all you need?" Legolas turned to ask her, his face an inch from hers.

"Um" She trailed off, what had he said? She just nodded, he looked at her for a moment before beginning to ride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The displaced people rode and walked over the plains of Rohan, Lily felt the low moral in the air and it was a real come down.

"Tell me about your realm" Legolas demanded lightly as if he'd sensed how hopeless she was feeling.

"Well what would you like to know?" She asked brightly, it felt strange being centimetres away from his face, her arms woven around his waist as they rode.

"Anything...everything" He told her, Lily grinned to herself. How could she explain it without freaking him out?

"Well my realm is called Earth and it is split into many countries" She began. "I come from a country called England, it rains a lot but it's still pretty good" She didn't know where to begin. "There are forests, beaches, lakes, moors, lowland, rolling hills and fields" Lily realised she sounded like a tourist brochure. "Then there is the capital city, London, where the queen lives" She explained, she couldn't be bothered to go into the concept of industrialisation and urbanisation. "However England is but a part of the world, there are so many countries...all with different languages" She finished.

"You speak Westron, that must be the language of England?" Legolas guessed sounding genuinely captivated, Lily couldn't help but smile.

"We call it English" Lily replied.

"That's a little entitled" Legolas told her.

"That's English" She laughed, Legolas chuckled softly.

"So do you speak any other languages?" Legolas asked her, she vaguely remembered some GCSE German. Lily did own some cheesy book about saying I love you in different languages, a gift from one of those "boyfriends" you have when you're about eight.

"Not really" She told him, "I can say the same phrase in many different languages". She couldn't really start saying _I love you_ over and over again though.

"What phrase?" He questioned, oh crap.

"I love you...but it's from this book, I didn't actively research it" She clarified, glad he couldn't see her going bright red. This was so awkward.

"Can you tell me? I'm interested" He was so collected, how did he do it?

"Sure" She conceded spurred on by his lack of embarrassment. "In Arabic it's Ana Behibak, Chinese is Wo ai ni, French is Je t'aime, German is Ich liebe dich, Italian is Ti amo, Te quiero is Spanish and Swahili is Naku penda" Lily finished, impressed by her own memory. "That's all I can remember" She apologized.

"It was a pleasure to hear" Legolas replied gently. "I mean you could have been saying anything but it sounded pleasant". He laughed and she whacked him playfully on the arm which made them laugh more. The sun was beginning to set, soft pinks and rich purples lit the horizon over the plains. Lily placed her cheek against Legolas' back, resting her head. Legolas let out a contented sigh.

"Can you speak to me Elvish?" Lily asked boldly.

"What would you like me to say?" His voice was a near whisper.

"I don't mind" She muttered as she closed her eyes.

"Esta sinome, Lirimaer" He muttered, his voice gentle as a breeze. Lily was already falling asleep and even if she had been fully awake, she did not know Elvish. His words meant: _rest here, lovely one. _"Oio naa elealla alasse'" Legolas breathed, the sun had now hidden itself for the night and darkness had fallen. His last phrase said: _Ever is thy sight a joy. _And to him it was, he wished he could say it to Lily in her own language but he always stopped himself. He rode on in silence knowing Lily had fallen asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily predictably dreamt of Legolas, but clearly he was what had filtered most into her subconscious. The setting of the dream was very nondescript and who cares when you're having a sex dream about Legolas. Lily was woken up by the sound of conversation and the slowing of movement. She woke up and hazily realised the group was stopping.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked slightly confused and still half asleep. Legolas jumped off the horse with his usual athletic ease, Lily flopped ungracefully into Legolas' arms as he helped her off.

"Nothing's wrong" He replied cooly, "They're setting up camp...the people need to sleep" Legolas explained. He seemed to be looking anywhere but her. "I'm going to find Aragorn and Gimli" Legolas moved in the other direction. Well that wasn't weird at all. Lily trailed awkwardly around the camp for a while looking for people to talk to or sit with, but everyone was going to sleep. Maybe she should go back to sleep? She was still tired but she was always tired, it was just her natural state like it is with most students. Eventually a deep, gravelly voice called to her.

"Would you like some stew?" Lily turned to see one of the guards she had sat with in the hall of Meduseld. Lily sat on the grass next to him.

"Thank you" Lily said genuinely as she sipped some of the stew, they passed it back and forth.

"Where are your companions?" The middle-aged man looked out over the camp. Lily shrugged, wherever they were she obviously wasn't included. It was pitch black now and the plains were freezing, there were a few fires lit here and there. Lily shivered. "You're cold" The guard said and pulled a woolen blanket from his knapsack, he placed it around Lily.

"Thank you" Lily wrapped it tightly around herself and asked for his name, it was Igmund.

"You should get some sleep, we still have a long journey ahead my lady" Igmund laid back on the grass, Lily did the same. It was weird how she was sleeping next to someone she barely knew but she still felt safe. As Lily laid there listening to Igmund's snoring she couldn't help but feel a little annoyed that Legolas had just left her, had she annoyed him? She decided to put it out of her mind and she soon fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily" A voice washed over her as she woke up, it was still the dead of night. She turned to the right and saw Igmund still snoring. "Lily", she looked up to see Legolas kneeling by the side of her. "I was looking for you, are you alright?" Legolas' eyes flitted to Igmund and then back to Lily.

"What?" She asked sleepily. "I'm fine" Lily closed her eyes again, feeling irrationally angry at Legolas for waking her up.

"We're sleeping over there" Legolas told her quietly, "Would you like to move?" His voice was warm and full of kindness.

"No" Lily mumbled exhausted. "So tired", She whispered as she rolled over so she was facing Igmund again.

"Lily" Legolas whispered.

"Forgodsake...what?" Lily slurred her words together as she rolled back over to Legolas.

"Goodnight" He said soothingly, Lily looked up at him and tried to wake up a little. He was still knelt by her, Lily had lost her coherent thought so she reached up and gently touched Legolas' face.

"Night" She whispered tiredly, Legolas wrapped her hand in his before dropping it and disappearing into the night. Lily fell back to sleep.


	7. Under Attack

The next morning Lily woke up to the jostling and packing up of the camp, they were moving on. She got to her feet, Igmund was gone and she couldn't see her three companions. She tried to remember where she got off the horse last night and continued to wander through the crowds.

"Looking for me?" A mellow voice came from behind her, she turned and gave him an incredulous look.

"Perhaps" Lily shrugged. "Which way is our horse?" She asked him softly, he laughed throatily, so Legolas was a morning person. He held her shoulders and turned her around. They walked in relative silence, Lily waved to Aragorn and Gimli just before Legolas put her on the horse.

"So" Lily broke the silence as they rode. "What happened yesterday evening, you just walked off when we got to the camp" Lily told him as calmly as she could.

"Did I?" He replied evenly. Lily was pretty sure he knew exactly what she talking about. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?" Legolas asked a little bashfully, what?

"Don't try changing the subject buddy" Lily shook her head, anyway she didn't talk in her sleep apart from one or two times when she was younger.

"I'm not" He replied, turning the horse slightly to the left.

"I don't understand" Lily told him honestly.

"You talked in your sleep...about me" Legolas explained. Well that's not so bad, then the pieces fell into place and Lily's mind starting screaming: SEX DREAM, SEX DREAM, SEX DREAM!

"Noooooooo" Lily's eyes widened. She wanted to fall into a pit and die, well not really but she was very embarrassed. Lily told herself it might not have been incriminating, it could have been very PG. "What did I say?" Lily whispered trying not to combust from the level of embarrassment she was experiencing. Legolas was silent. "You can tell me, I won't be embarrassed" Lily lied, she wanted to know.

"Well you were moaning a lot" Legolas began, ok maybe she didn't want to know. "And then-" He trailed off. Lily felt she was watching a horror film, she wanted to hide under a cushion but she also had the urge to know.

"Then?" Lily pushed, closing her eyes as if that would make the situation better.

"You may have said something that rhymed with: _lu__ck be Legolas_" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. She'd actually said 'Fuck me Legolas' and he'd actually heard it. Doom.

"Oh right" Lily tried to sound casual, it didn't work. "Sorry, now I understand why you ran off last night" She joked, Legolas slowed the horse down a little.

"I didn't run off" Legolas replied. "I just needed to be apart from you because of the emotions I was experiencing" He told her evenly, Lily grinned to herself. She'd turned Legolas on.

"I see", She felt a little less embarrassed now.

"Sorry I left you and sorry I woke you up" He apologized, Lily suddenly remembered that she'd touched his cheek and he'd held her hand. She liked Legolas, there was no point in denying it. She liked him.

"I didn't mind too much" She replied, Legolas scoffed. "Ok maybe I minded a little" She conceded. Lily put her head against his back contentedly and looked at the group, she saw Aragorn talking to a blonde woman who had been at the hall in Edoras...Eowyn or something? "Who's Aragorn talking to?" Lily watched the way they interacted, Eowyn obviously liked Aragorn but Aragorn seemed reluctant. Legolas gave them a quick glance.

"Eowyn, she is Theoden's niece" Legolas commented.

"She likes him" Lily noted. "He doesn't feel the same" She wasn't sure whether she was in the same position, Legolas seemed fond of her but did he like her...she didn't know.

"Aragorn is in love with Arwen, the Evenstar" Legolas told her; she remembered Arwen from the films, she'd always wanted them to be together. Lily couldn't remember if he ended up with Arwen or Eowyn, I mean the names alone are confusing.

"That's unfortunate for her" Lily said absently, "It's horrible liking someone who doesn't feel the same" She added. She wasn't just talking about Legolas, she'd known a couple of guys who she liked more than they liked her.

"You know this feeling?" Legolas inquired.

"Most people do" Lily replied confidently, was he saying he hadn't? "So you're saying every person you've liked has liked you in return" Lily clarified, this was just typical, Legolas had never been rejected.

"I have only liked one person like that in the past and I think in some way she felt the same" He told her, he's only ever liked one person?

"I thought you were really old though" Lily commented, weren't elves immortal or whatever?

"I'm 904" He told her, she couldn't even get it straight in her head that someone could be that age.

"And you've only ever like someone once!" Lily felt like she was going to implode.

"Yes, how old are you?" He asked calmly.

"I'm 20" She told him still thinking of how Legolas had only liked one person in 904 years, it must be slim pickings on Middle Earth.

"I thought you seemed quite young" Legolas replied, Lily wasn't sure what he meant by that. Probably something insulting.

"Yeah well I'm new to the elf thing" She told him bitterly, she had to admit the eyesight and hearing was pretty cool though.

"And how many people have you liked in your extensive 20 years?" He chuckled lightly.

"Well not many I admit" She replied. "Robert and Peter were the main ones, Brody as well but that was pretty brief" Lily finished, they were all her previous boyfriends although Brody and Robert both turned out to be dicks.

"Three partners" Legolas' voice sounded a bit overly controlled, probably thinking that Lily was a huge slut by Elvish standards.

"Robert was my first partner, I was 18 when we got together...he broke up with me because I wouldn't well...give up the goods" Lily told him. "Peter was next and we got along brilliantly but he turned out to like men so we broke up, we stayed friends though" Lily missed Peter, he was a good mate. "Me and Brody broke up about 7 months ago, we weren't together long but he wanted to you know...get intimate very quickly, I said no and found him in bed with some random woman the next day so that ended". Lily had never felt a real connection to any of them and she didn't think they had felt one for her. "I'm still pure or whatever so don't go casting me of the horse" Lily joked and Legolas chuckled.

"I would not mind if you were impure, it would not make you any less special to me or make me less fond of you" Legolas replied openly, Lily didn't really like cheese but when it was from Legolas she couldn't get enough. Lily lent forwards and lightly kissed Legolas' cheek. "Maybe I'll be sentimental more often", He chuckled as he started riding faster. After a while Legolas slowed the horse to a stop and jumped down, he ran and stood on a rock looking out into the distance.

"Legolas" Lily called concerned, what had he seen? She held the reins tightly looking back to the mountains and seeing the trail of people coming around them, the guards all looked at Legolas curiously. Two of them riding past him to look out over the hilly landscape. Suddenly the guards were in a fight with some sort of wolf/bear who threw one of them to the ground and lunged for the other, everyone was alerted by their cries of 'WARGS!'. Legolas fired an arrow felling the 'warg' and slitting the throat of the orc riding it. Aragorn ran to Legolas, Legolas told him something and Aragorn came running back. Theoden rode up to him looking every inch the king.

"What is it? What do you see?" He asked him.

"Warg! We are under attack" Aragorn told him, suddenly everyone burst into a mad panic. Aragorn ran off into the crowd.

"All riders to the head of the column" Theoden yelled, was Lily a rider? She looked out and saw Legolas still standing on the ridge then suddenly he ran out of view. Lily's heart felt like it had dropped several thousand feet.

"You must lead the people to Helm's Deep, and make haste" Theoden told Eowyn, Lily watched them almost in a trance.

"I can fight!" She snapped.

"No, you must do this...for me" Theoden looked at her protectively, lovingly. Eowyn nodded, he and the warriors began riding over the ridge, Gimli and Aragorn included. Eowyn and Aragorn locked eyes before he went out of sight.

"Make for the lower ground!" Eowyn called, her eyes met Lily's. Lily was torn, she would be of more use moving the people. Legolas had probably been in hundreds of fights and she'd been in none, apart from one scuffle she accidentally got involved in outside a nightclub. But she couldn't leave him. Lily held the reins and jumped down, landing ungracefully on her back. She got up to find Eowyn, when she did she gave the reins to her.

"What are you doing?" Eowyn frowned. Lily pulled her sword from under the horses' saddle.

"Can't ride" Lily yelled as she ran off over the ridge, when she got to the other side she saw Theoden's men and the warg scouts about to make contact. She spotted Legolas and Gimli on the same horse and Aragorn riding into the fray. As the two sides clashed the plains filled with the sounds of swords, shields and screams.


	8. The Fight

Lily was pretty sure she felt a stitch coming on. She was beginning to get to the action, Rohirrim clashed with wargs everywhere she looked. Lily held her sword tightly in her hand, Legolas had said her swordwork was good and she hoped it would be now. She felt warm, putrid breath coming from behind her. Lily turned to see a riderless warg behind her, it lunged and Lily jumped to the left tumbling to the ground. The beast rounded on her, making a lunge, Lily got to her feet and stuck it through the chest. It made a final swipe for her before falling to the ground. Lily turned and saw a orc running towards Igmund, the guard who had been so kind to her. She sprinted to the orc and jumped on its back, slicing its neck with her sword. She felt pretty badass. Igmund turned and looked at her, both shocked and grateful.

"You shouldn't be here" Igmund called as he stuck an orc through the heart.

"Believe me I know", Lily ran off breathlessly in the other direction to find Legolas, she had never felt so unfit in her life. Her path was intercepted by an orc who loomed over her, he cackled dryly. She lunged for him, he moved and tried to stick her, she ducked just in time. The orc suddenly grabbed her left arm in a vice like grip and just as Lily kicked his arm away, he sliced her left flank. Lily swung her sword, deftly decapitating him. She looked around at the carnage, the remaining scouts fled from the victorious Rohirrim. She saw Gimli and Legolas near the edge of a cliff, they seemed to be shouting. Lily felt a surge of relief but where was Aragorn? Lily tried to run towards them but her side protested, she touched it and her saw hand was covered with blood. She put her hand up her tunic to feel the wound, not exactly hygienic but oh well. The wound was not even deep, just bleeding a lot. Lily decided she was unlikely to die and began walking as quickly as possible towards Legolas, Gimli and now Theoden, who were looking over the cliff edge. She had nearly caught up.

"Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead" Theoden said with the detached authority of a king. Legolas looked at him with a mixture of confusion and anger, Gimli looked outraged. Theoden put his hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Come" He walked off to join his ranks, Legolas looked down at something in his hand.

"Lily!" Gimli shouted disbelievingly, Legolas' head snapped up. They ran to her, however Legolas' looked like he was going to kill her. "Look at you, covered in orc blood...a true warrior" Gimli laughed as did Lily, he lightly punched her left arm. Her arm pressed into her side and she let out a small cry, she hoped neither of them had noticed but they both had. "What is it lassie?" Gimli asked concerned.

"An orc" Lily shook her head, gesturing they should forget it. Legolas took a step forward until he was towering over her.

"An orc what?" His voice was so tight that she could tell he was trying to keep the fury out of it. _Feisty Legolas_. Gimli held Legolas' arm and moved him back a little.

"I killed a couple of orcs" Lily grinned although it was more of a grimace, Gimli smiled at her but Legolas looked suspicious. "We should get back, we need to make Helm's Deep" Lily began walking towards the flanks that were getting ready to go. "Where is Aragorn?" She asked breathily as they walked.

"He fell from the cliff" Legolas' voice caught a little. Gimli looked down glumly. Lily couldn't remember that part of the films, she felt a lone tear roll down her cheek. Not Aragorn, he was so brave and noble. They got back to the solemn company where Legolas led Lily to a new horse, he held her waist but Lily jerked away trying not to cry. She screwed her eyes shut trying to block out the pain, she opened them to see Legolas' looking at his blood covered hand.

"You're hurt" Legolas' voice was barely audible. He looked down at her frowning slightly, she nodded. "Tell me" He commanded.

"An orc, stuck me with his sword" Lily told him, she couldn't help but see it as an innuendo and if her side didn't hurt so much she would have laughed. Legolas held the side of her tunic about to pull it up, she felt slightly embarrassed, Lily had some kind of binding on her chest so she wasn't gonna flash him but still. He held it up and looked at the wound, she looked at it too. Blood was smothered over her skin and the wound was drying out, it looked worse than it actually was. Legolas dropped the fabric and managed to get her onto the horse without hurting her. Legolas got in the saddle behind her and grabbed the reins, his arms extended round her without touching her left side.

"Why am I at the front?" She asked as he began riding out over the plains, he was managing to go much faster than the rest of the company.

"Legolas!" Gimli's voice called from a distance but Legolas' didn't slow.

"You're at the front so you don't fall if you pass out" Legolas said logically.

"You're angry at me" Lily sighed.

"No" He replied softly.

"You're angry that I fought?" She guessed.

"No, that was brave of you" Legolas told her gently. Then what was he angry about? "I'm angry that I didn't know you were there...I couldn't come to your aid and if you had died then I would have left you there, not knowing you were amongst the fallen" He finished. Lily felt herself getting emotional, what was happening to her? She decided he had a fair enough reason to be angry. She twisted so she facing him despite the pain she felt from her side. She looked at Legolas, who in turn looked down lovingly at her. He lent down and kissed her softly, it was only for a moment and he swiftly moved away. Lily turned back around. He did like her then, Lily smiled to herself as they rode in silence.

"Is there no hope for Aragorn" Lily asked as the plains flew past them.

"There is always hope" Legolas comforted, his own voice laced with sadness. "Logic is not on our side, but hope is" He soothed, Lily took heart in his words.

"Aragorn seems pretty sturdy" Lily reasoned, perhaps not sturdy enough to survive a fall from a cliff but as Legolas said, they can hope.

"Speaking of surviving injuries, how do you feel?" Legolas asked. Lily's side had just started to feel like an ache, she was getting kind of used to it.

"Never better" Lily replied. "Well actually I've felt better hundreds of times but it's not bad" She clarified.

"We will be there soon" Legolas promised, riding even faster.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At nightfall Legolas and Lily arrived at Helm's Deep, he jumped off the horse before helping Lily down gently. Legolas went up to someone and exchanged a few words before returning.

"The healer will be near the keep by now" Legolas said matter-of-factly, he looked at Lily like he wanted to say something else.

"What is it?" Lily looked at him, frowning slightly.

"Would you mind if I carried you?" He asked. Lily tried not to laugh.

"Really?" Lily pressed her lips together. Was that whole damsel in distress business really a thing here? "Sure, turn around" Lily told him, Legolas looked confused.

"How will I carry you if I turn around?" He asked, slightly impatiently. Surely he could tell Lily wasn't in imminent danger if they had time to debate how to carry her. Lily walked behind him exasperatedly and despite the pain in her side she jumped onto his back; Legolas instinctively caught her legs and she wrapped herself around him. "This is how children are carried, you're not a child" Legolas told her, "Though you may act like one" He added sounding slightly amused. Lily kicked his thigh and laughed, he turned to face her. She looked at him and her laughter faded to a contented smile, a smile mirrored by Legolas. She kissed him lightly and teasingly before laughing again.

"Is that sufficient payment?" Lily grinned, Legolas chuckled before they left to find the healer.


	9. Getting Ready

Early the next morning rest of the surviving Rohirrim arrived. The healer had put some sort of potion on Lily's cut and bandaged it up, Legolas insisted that she should rest but he gave up after about three seconds. Instead they went to find Gimli. He was walking around the middle bailey near the keep, Legolas and Lily ran up to him.

"Are you alright lassie?" Gimli asked with gruff affection.

"I'll live" She joked. They walked up the stairs to the battlements and walked along them solemnly. "We should do something for him...if he does not return" Lily murmured. Now that it was quiet and there was no distractions they realised exactly what they had lost, who they had lost.

"Do not lose hope" Legolas comforted as they walked back down the stairs, Lily smiled softly at him. He was right, he might come back...she vaguely remembered something like that happening in the films.

"He lives!" One guard muttered excitedly to another. Gimli, Legolas and Lily turned to them immediately.

"Who lives?" Legolas asked with urgency.

"Lord Aragorn" The guard replied. That son of a bitch, Lily laughed out loud.

"Seriously?" Lily grinned, the guard nodded hesitantly. Lily put her hand up for a high five but the guards just looked at her like she was mental. "Self five" Lily smacked her own hand, quoting good old Barney Stinson. The guards looked even more concerned than before. Lily just shrugged and turned to her companions, except Gimli had already gone. Legolas nodded to the guards before running off, Lily followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily and Legolas ran through the bustling area near the keep, until Legolas stopped and blocked someone's path.

"Le ab-dollen" Legolas chuckled. Lily rolled her eyes slightly annoyed that they just had to speak Elvish. I mean honestly, so inconsiderate. "You look terrible" Legolas added sounding amused. Aragorn laughed, which was a real rarity. Legolas handed him that necklace from Arwen for which Aragorn thanked him. Aragorn spotted Lily and made his way towards her.

"It's alive" Lily said in mock terror, Aragorn chuckled.

"How have you been, was the journey with the people tiring?" Aragorn asked courteously.

"I didn't come with the people actually, I fought...very badly I might add" Lily laughed. Aragorn looked impressed, probably because she had managed to stay alive.

"Not badly at all" Legolas was suddenly at her side. "You did brilliantly" He leant down and kissed her forehead lightly. "I mean you could improve significantly but we can work on that", He added teasingly and Lily laughed as she leant into him. Aragorn looked at them but seemed a million miles away, his thoughts were probably with the person he wanted to hold...Arwen.

"I have to speak to the King" Aragorn told them urgently. Legolas nodded and Aragorn strode off to the keep, Legolas waited for Lily.

"Go" Lily waved her hand, "I've had enough for today" She laughed. She'd had enough for a month, she was never this active unless you included heavy drinking as an activity.

"Do you feel alright?" Legolas asked as he moved towards the keep, Lily nodded to him and he disappeared into the bustle of people. Lily looked around her and laughed out loud, she was in an actual fort.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily spent a good hour walking up and down staircases, through corridors, halls, dungeons and perhaps acting out one or two scenes from the Harry Potter movies. Eventually she came to a stone hall, a sprawling dining table was set in the middle of the room and a crackling fire was hissing in the hearth. Lily sat on the table and absent-mindedly began humming to herself, she missed music. I mean she knew they had like harps and lutes here but she missed listening to songs. Everyone has those moments when you're alone and you begin acting like you're performing a concert and now was one of those moments. Lily jumped on the table and began doing some very questionable dancing whilst singing, she began in a whisper but it ended up far too loud for someone who can't sing.

"I'm sexy and I know it", Lily began grinding and doing a variety of other questionable dance moves. "Check it out, check it out, I'm sexy and I-" Lily span around for a big finish to see Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn standing at the doors. Their expressions ranged from an amused eye roll to a look of genuine fear.

"We were coming here to plan, sorry to disturb you" Aragorn said with a hint of a smile. Lily slid off the table, she wanted to die and then come back to life just so she could die again.

"I was just-" Lily could literally find no words. "It's a song...from my homeland" She didn't know how that would help make them think she was sane.

"You come from a very strange place lassie" Gimli shook his head.

"Is that how people in your homeland dance?" Legolas was obviously trying not to laugh, it made Lily feel much better that he found it funny rather than a cause to lock her up.

"Sometimes" Lily shrugged, desperately trying to forget that the three men had just seen her doing slut drops. "Anyway how was the meeting with the king?" She turned to Aragorn who looked incredibly tired and worn, rough as hell actually.

"10,000 orcs march on Helms Deep" He told her. "They will be here by nightfall", Aragorn went and sat by the table looking contemplative. It was roughly around eleven in the morning, it would soon be midday. "They are equipping and preparing the men as we speak, the others will move to the caves...we are ill prepared but we are left without choice" He told them solemnly. Lily felt ridiculous that not two minutes ago she'd been dancing to LMFAO on the table.

"How many do we have?" Lily asked reluctantly.

"Three hundred" Legolas looked at her, conveying his unease.

"Three hundred thousand?" Lily asked, giving blind optimism one last stab. Aragorn looked at her irately. "There is always hope" Lily looked at Legolas' downcast eyes, his gaze softened towards her. "You may not have numbers but you have courage, perseverance and determination" Lily told them confidently. She knew she probably sounded like a tit but oh well, needs must. "Overcoming adversity is something we all must face and the men of Rohan will face that tonight" She looked at Aragorn, knowing he felt a huge responsibility to the race of men. "They can overcome this" Lily didn't know whether that was a lie, she hoped she would be proved right. Aragorn held her shoulder gratefully.

"Will you fight?" Aragorn asked her.

"No!" Legolas cut in, looking slightly panicked.

"Hey you don't speak for me" Lily replied sassily. She wasn't sure she wanted to fight but she wanted the option.

"I know" Legolas replied tiredly.

"You said she fought brilliantly" Aragorn replied, Legolas gave him a withering look.

"It's up to the lass if she wants to fight or not" Gimli told them reasonably, they all looked at her waiting for a response.

"On one condition" Lily responded, they all waited to hear this condition. "I must be positioned far away from you three" She told them. "If I'm near you I'll be looking around for you and you'll probably be looking for me and none of us can afford to get distracted". Well the other three might be able to get distracted and still fight brilliantly but Lily knew she'd last about 0.1 seconds if she stopped focusing on what she was doing.

"That's wise" Aragorn nodded, Gimli gave her an encouraging smile. "We should go, we've got a battle to prepare for" Aragorn stated as he strode out the hall, Gimli gave a deep laugh before running out after him, Legolas looked excited as he followed though he tried not to show it. They were all talented and experienced fighters, they would be able to last the night. Lily wasn't sure she'd last ten minutes.


	10. Helm's Deep

_**A/N: Thank you so much for your support and feedback :) **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily barreled into the armoury noticing a sea of solemn faces around her, everyone looked like they'd already given up. Lily jostled through the crowd to the three guys.

"Farmer, farriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." Aragorn stated.

"Most have seen too many winters" Gimli commented, as a doddery fellow ambled past them.

"Or too few" Legolas looked fleetingly at a young lad who past him. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." He told Aragorn. Lily looked at him completely mystified, of course they're frightened, many of them would die tonight. Lots of people seemed to be giving Legolas they same look Lily was. "Boe a hûn...neled herain...dan caer menig!" Which meant, they should be frightened...three hundred against ten thousand. Aragorn tried to give him a defiant stare.

"Si beriathar hýn. Amar nâ ned Edoras." Aragorn snapped. He said that they have more hope of defending themselves here than at Edoras. Lily had her arms crossed and was feeling a bit resentful that she didn't have a clue what they were saying, Gimli looked just as pissed off. Legolas said something else and Aragorn exploded. "Then I will die as one of them!" He growled, storming off. Legolas made to follow him but Gimli held him back.

"Let him go, lad. Let him be." He told him warmly. Legolas wandered off in the other direction, out of the armoury.

"Let's get us some armour" Lily tried to be enthusiastic but it was a little flat. They wandered around separately, Lily tried to find a breast plate but they were all shaped for men. Eventually Lily bumped into Igmund, he held her by the shoulders affectionately. Lily felt slightly comforted by the sight of him.

"Trouble finding armour?" He guessed, Lily nodded and he gestured for her to follow him. They got to a wooden chest which Igmund dug through before pulling out a brown leather breastplate, he tossed it to her.

"Leather?" Lily quirked an eyebrow up at him. Igmund got out a dagger and stabbed the leather repeatedly, not a scratch. "Leather" Lily took it, completely impressed. She put it on and laced up the sides. Her sword was in her belt, her hair was braided. There wasn't much else she could do. "Thank you" She kissed Igmund's cheek and went outside to try and find her companions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's a little tight across the chest." Gimli's chainmail bundled loudly to the floor. Lily couldn't help but laugh and the three men turned around. She gave them as cheerful a smile as she could muster.

"Fits you perfectly" She laughed.

"Leather armour, will that suffice?". Aragorn asked sceptically, Lily took one of Legolas' long knives and stabbed at her chest. They all took a panicked step towards her but stopped when they saw that the knife had only made a scratch, even an elvish blade could not do much damage. "I never gave you that sword fighting lesson" Aragorn stated. Lily was, of course, devastated to have missed out on the opportunity to embarrass herself again.

"It's alright, I think I can stay alive for a bit, if not I'll run as fast as I can" Which is not very fast at all.

"I have to go, I will see you later", Aragorn nodded as he walked off towards the keep. Gimli looked at Legolas then at Lily.

"I have to sharpen my axe" Gimli told them as he headed back to the armoury, _subtle_. Lily looked at Legolas, she couldn't keep the fear out of her eyes.

"This is no place for an astronomer" Legolas lamented. "But I know it is your choice". Lily wondered whether it was the wrong one, the sun was beginning to set, in an hour or so it would be time to fight. She couldn't stay in the caves though, she needed to be with the people she had ties to in this world. "If you should start to struggle, find me...please". Legolas held her face in his hands, his eyes desperately searching hers.

"Back at ya" Lily grinned and Legolas sighed as he let her face go. "Of course I'll find you, I'll always find you", Lily spoke with more sentiment than she ever had before and she didn't find it vomit inducing, Lily had found Legolas in this world and she felt she would always find her way back to him.

"Unto the ending of the world" Legolas whispered. He gently held her face again, bringing her face to meet his. He kissed her with complete unchecked passion, all semblance of composure and serenity gone. They kissed as if it was the start of the world and the end of the world, they managed to convey all the moments that had been and would be in that kiss. They eventually parted but Lily wasn't sure she could move let alone fight, she'd only ever had kisses that were sloppy, awkward or just extremely handsy. She collected herself and looked up at Legolas.

"Good talk" She smiled, Legolas gave a deep chuckle. She knew they probably had to start forming ranks in a moment.

"I'll see you when it's over" He stated confidently, "Or before if there's any trouble".

"I'm sure there'll be lots of trouble" She replied. He grabbed her and enveloped her in his arms, she could feel his body was tense with anxiety over losing her.

"I'm gonna be fine" She told him, her words muffled against his chest.

"More than fine, you're going to be brilliant" He replied, letting her go. Lily kissed him again.

"Show them what you're made of Leggy" She grinned, Legolas laughed and gave a nod. Lily looked at him one last time before going to the other end of the fortress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think unicorns exist?" Lily asked the man standing next to her as they waited in the darkness, looking out over the endless plain. Nothing was coming yet. The man was deep in thought and seemed surprised that he was being spoken to.

"What is a...unicorn?" He asked looking out over the plain.

"Like a horse with a horn on it's head, magical animals?" She continued.

"Is that really what you are thinking of, at a time like this?" He looked at her quickly.

"Well there's no point in thinking about dying" She reasoned. Why would you spend your potential last moments thinking about dying, when you could be thinking about unanswered questions, give them another go.

"What's the meaning of life?" She pondered, the man next to her looked pretty pissed off.

"To try to live as long as possible, which is what I am trying to think about" He snapped.

"Right" Lily replied, going quiet. Maybe she wasn't understanding the gravity of the moment. "But if dragons exist, surely unicorns do too?" She asked. The man next to her look to the man next to him.

"Switch places with me" He pleaded, the man next to him nodded and moved so he was now standing next to Lily. _Well that was rude_. She kept silent this time until the new man spoke.

"I think unicorns exist" He smiled, Lily grinned brightly. "I'm Bartholomew" He told her, she told him her name and they exchange a warm smile of comradery. They both whirled around at the sound of a clear, ringing horn. Everybody looked at each other as if someone would have answers. After a few moments a number of elvish soldiers silently moved into their ranks. One of them stood on the other side of her, he looked at her for a moment, noting her race.

"My kin" He said solemnly. "We have come to aid the race of men, in their darkest hour yet" He shook his head sadly.

"Yeah things are looking pretty bleak" She replied, the elf looked at bit surprised at the way she spoke. "What's your name?" She asked.

"Thalion" He replied, "And yours?".

"Lily" She told him, granted it didn't sound very elvish. "Like the flower" She added.

"Yes, I like lilies", He muttered looking out into the distance, falling silent. "They're coming, do you see?" He nodded out into the darkness. Lily looked, really looked and realised she could see the first ranks beginning to descend upon them. Then the rain began, typical. Lily had to admit to herself, she was nervous. She'd fought once before and even then she'd relied mainly on luck. Suddenly she felt a rough hand encase her own, she turned to see Bartholomew smiling reassuringly at her.

"You remind me of my daughter, you seem so young...too young" He frowned and looked out towards the oncoming storm. Too young to fight, or too young to die? The ten thousand orcs eventually stopped in front of Helm's Deep. Neither side did anything, nobody made the first move. Until somebody further down the ranks loosed an arrow, felling an orc. And so it began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The orcs were upon them quicker than Lily thought possible, even though the orcs were being showered with arrows. Helm's Deep was a brilliant fortress but the orcs were prepared. They used siege ladders and began to ascend over the castellated walls. The ranks scattered into action, Lily prepared her sword. She managed to kill the few orcs that came in her direction, panting for breath. She saw one of the ugly creatures headed for Bartholomew or Bart, whilst his back was turned. Bart was locked in battle with another orc, he wouldn't be able to defend himself. Lily ran over to them, running her sword through the approaching orc. The orc turned around, his black blood oozing, he towered over Lily. He had a mace, brilliant. Lily avoided it, jumping and ducking and trying to swipe him with her sword. The orc hit her sword and it clattered to the ground, Lily made a dive for it and quickly got her feet. She sliced his wrist and his mace fell beside him, with an angry growl he backhanded her. Lily fell to the ground, smacking her head on the wet stone. She reached for her sword and jumped back to her feet just as he fell to the ground, the stab wound she inflicted earlier had finally taken effect. Lily felt blood trickle down her forehead, her ears were ringing and her vision blurred a little. She snapped out of it and continued to fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a lot of fighting she turned to see a particularly large orc towering over her. Lily had an advantage in that she always gained a couple of seconds because the enemy was always surprised to see she was a woman. Lily took a lunge forwards to stab him, he quickly deflected the move. He had some sort of saw as his weapon, why did none of them just have swords? He took a swipe and her which she avoided, lunging at him again.

"You are weak, you are a woman" He growled, wielding his saw at her.

"One out of two" She smiled, jumping to the floor and swiping his legs. He fell instantly, Lily jumped back to her feet and stuck him through the chest. Lily head was starting to spin, the fortress looked like it was spinning, maybe she'd got a concussion. She leant against the wall briefly before feeling her sword wrenched out of her hand, she heard it clatter to the ground. She looked up to see an unarmed orc, breathing heavily as he stood above her. Clearly he preferred hand to hand combat, well this could only end well. Lily thought about Legolas' words, '_If you should start to struggle, find me...please_'. Lily saw her sword was well out of easy reach, just as she turned back to the orc he threw her against the wall. She was crumpled on the ground when the orc delivered a kick to her side, Lily winced in pain. She quickly got up and sprinted away to find cover, grabbing her sword as she fled and she somehow managed to get to the empty armoury. She locked and bolted the door, breathing raggedly. She could barely think, the jagged walls of the castles had scraped and cut her right side. The ribs on her left side were in agony and her head felt like it was about to implode. Legolas, she had to find Legolas.

Lily stumbled out of the armoury and set out to find him, she couldn't find him anywhere. Lily pushed herself up onto the battlements to see her three companions, Theoden and his guards riding out into the fray. What were they doing? Probably being bloody noble and brave. Lily turned back to her own surroundings, a few orcs remained in the fortress. Others took them down before she could. Then she heard a noise, like the worst hailstorm known to man. She looked out over the plain to see Gandalf and Eomer's men descending down the mountainside to the orc army. They clashed and Gandalf and Eomer surged through them. Lily considered going down to join them but it was an effort to stand up, even leaning on the battlements. The orcs were being thrashed, some of them realised this and fled, the others were killed. They'd won, they'd actually won. And Lily had managed to stay alive. She breathed a sigh of relief, her ribs protesting slightly.

"We won" Lily turned to see Bart, she threw herself around him. Crying into his chainmail, Bart lightly wrapped his arms around her.

"The cost has been high, so very high" Bart lamented. "I saw what you did for me Lily, that orc...you saved me" He whispered, kissing her hair lightly and holding her out at arms length. He looked horrified, blood had dried in her hair and on her forehead, the right side of her face was covered in cuts and scrapes from being thrown against a wall. "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up" Bart put a supporting arm around her and they walked into the keep together. See could see no sign of Legolas, so much for come and find me if you need me.


	11. Wild Times

Bart sat next to her on a wooden bench whilst many soldiers, nurses and healers bustled around them. He handed her a cloth in a bowl of herbal water, Lily suddenly realised just how much she took antiseptic and painkillers for granted. She washed her wounds and put the bowl next to her. All she wanted was to sit on a sofa, with a bag of popcorn and watch a movie or something. But noooooooo.

"Go and find your daughter Bart" Lily smiled warmly. Bart was about to protest, "I'm honestly fine" She gave him a wide, cheesy smile to prove her point. He laughed and got to his feet. "Are you alright Bart?" Lily added, he was unscathed but emotionally he must be pretty beat.

"Yes, yes I think so" He replied, kissing her forehead again and moving into the crowd. Lily knew her companions were alive but there were others she was concerned for, she decided to go and find them. After finally finding a healer who wasn't too busy, she asked if they knew what had happened to the king's guard, Igmund. She replied that as far as she knew he was well and had ridden out with the King, Lord Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Lily then proceeded to find an elf who had come to assist them in the battle, she asked after Thalion who she had only met briefly but she truly cared about his fate.

"Thalion...I am afraid we lost many of our people today, including Thalion" He lamented. Lily knew she could not expect everyone to survive but she had hoped for it, a tear escaped from her eye.

"Do you know where I could find his body?" Lily asked solemnly. The elf kindly directed her to the appropriated hall. However Lily moved through the fortress towards the mountains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She climbed for a short while, until she found what she was looking for. She knelt on the cold grass and plucked a lily from the ground, all she knew of Thalion was that he liked them and she realised she would never know anything else about him. She knew they would collect flowers for the fallen when it came to the burial, however this lily was just for Thalion.

She walked back to the fortress and found the hall where the elvish dead were laid. As she came across Thalion she felt her heart plummet to the most miserable depths, Lily knelt beside him and laid the white lily across his armoured chest. She touched his cold hand for a moment until a voice interrupted her.

"Who was he?" He asked softly, as he knelt beside her.

"His name was Thalion" Lily replied, her hand was encased by Legolas'. She looked up at his face, there was such unrelenting sadness in his eyes as he looked upon his fallen kin. Many of which he knew. "Should we...say a prayer for them or something?", Her voiced cracked as she began to cry. Legolas wrapped his arms around her.

"Aa' menle nauva calen ar' ta hwesta e' ale'quenle, Aa' i'sul nora lanne'lle, Aa' menealle nauva calen ar' malta, Quel esta" Legolas whispered, Lily asked what it meant. It meant _May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back, May the wind fill your sails, May your ways be green and golden, Rest well._ "Would you like to say a prayer for the fallen, in Westron...in English" He held her tighter to him. Lily tried to remember the speech given at funerals.

"We give the soul of our brothers here departed, umm earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in hope of the resurrection to eternal life through the Lord", Lily knew she'd missed loads out but it was all she could remember and she couldn't come up with anything to say herself. Legolas kissed her forehead and got them to their feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're hurt" Legolas noted as they got out into the corridor.

"You should see the other guy" Lily laughed. Legolas put his hand gently on her chin and made her look at him, Lily couldn't help but smile at his worrying.

"You never came to find me, I assume you were being your usual stubborn self" Legolas grinned, Lily pretended to give a shocked gasp, pssh as if she would ever be stubborn.

"Actually I did come to find you" She told him, he looked at her as if waiting for her to say she was joking. "I'm being serious".

"You came to find me...and I wasn't there?", He looked like a four year old who has just been told Santa didn't exist. Lily held his hands.

"It wasn't important" She smiled, desperate to make him feel better. "I was just...in a bit of a bind" Lily finished lamely. "You had just ridden out with Theoden and Aragorn and then Gandalf came" Lily trailed off, smiling brightly to reassure him that she was fine.

"I thought because you hadn't come to me in all those hours that you were either excelling or stubbornly refusing my help" He muttered, berating himself for leaving her. Lily wondered why she didn't just keep her mouth shut.

"I was really fine, I was just looking for you" Lily decided to go down the blatant lying route.

"You're lying to make me feel better" Legolas rolled his eyes.

"I admit there was a slight issue but you were busy, and you didn't know so you have no reason to feel bad" Lily reassured him, he nodded in response.

"What was the issue?" He asked as they continued to walk.

"Just an orc" She waved her hand, seeing as they had been battling 10,000 orcs, it was a pretty ambiguous comment. "I couldn't get my sword and he threw me against a wall, and I'd cut my head open earlier in the night and yeah it was all getting a bit blah" She finished.

"Blah?" Legolas repeated.

"Yeah, blah" Lily smiled back, blah was a sufficient adjective right?

"I knew we should have stayed together" Legolas remarked.

"And let you have all the fun? No way" She grinned, Legolas stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"Being thrown against a wall is 'fun' then?" He looked her intensely. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know I didn't mean that". Clearly Legolas wasn't in a bantering mood. "I just mean I can do things for myself" Lily bit back starting to feel her temper flare. "And don't try and make it seem as if I'm a stubborn idiot, I came to find you and you weren't there" She snapped, a few passing people looked at them cautiously. Legolas sighed.

"I know you're not an idiot and you are right, when you needed me, I wasn't there" Legolas replied calmly, Lily suddenly felt like a real bitch.

"Why are we even arguing over this?" Lily laughed, Legolas began to chuckle along with her.

"I suppose when you love someone, the little things start to matter more" He shrugged. Back the truck up, did he just say love? Lily looked at him wide eyed. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Legolas asked, looking pretty creeped out.

"You love me!?" Lily gaped at him.

"Oh, well yes I do actually" He looked a little embarrassed. Lily jumped onto him and luckily he had pretty quick reflexes, placing his hands on her thighs. Lily was praying he didn't realise just how chubby they were. As she held her arms round his neck their faces were a centimetre apart, so naturally they ended up snogging. They were interrupted by a throaty cough.

"There's a meeting in the hall, although a meeting seems to be happening right now" Gimli chuckled, giving Legolas a shake of the fist which Lily interpreted as 'get in there'. She ungracefully detached herself from Legolas and went to hug Gimli, he was like a block of ice at first but then he defrosted and hugged her back.

"Well done lassie" Gimli laughed, good old Gimli. "I'll show you two how dwarves celebrate when we get the chance" He promised. Lily wondered whether that involved more or less alcohol that a typical student 'celebration'.

"Is that something we should be excited about?" Legolas raised an eyebrow as he wrapped his arm around Lily's waist.

"Yes laddie, yes" He replied and went off down the corridor, humming to himself.

"Partying with Gimli" Lily laughed as she turned towards Legolas, their bodies pressed together...not in a sexual way. Well, kind of in a sexual way. "I can think of much better ways to spend the night" Lily blurted, Legolas raised his eyebrows at her and laughed.

"Sitting discussing battle strategy?" Legolas guessed playfully, Lily shook her head. "Practising archery?" He whispered, as he interwove their hands.

"I'm thinking of something a little more...active" Lily grinned.

"More active than archery?" Legolas pretended to think deeply. It dawned on Lily that she was talking about sex with Legolas from Lord of the Rings, does it get much more surreal?

"Seems we think about very different things". Lily shrugged and began walking down the corridor, Legolas blocked her path.

"You do think about those things then?" Legolas asked, a little shyly. Lily nodded. "I would never dishonour you like that, before marrying you" Legolas shook his head. Lily had forgotten about all that weird honour and chivalry stuff.

"Legolas you see me as your equal, yes?" Lily asked.

"Of course" Legolas replied, looking at her, confused.

"And you said before you did not care if I was impure" She added, Legolas nodded his agreement. "So if I am your equal then I should be allowed the dignity of my choice and my virginity has no bearing on my worth or honour" Lily reasoned. "And you didn't care if I had sex with my previous partners or not, so surely it would not see it as dishonouring me if you were the one I had sex with" She knew her case was watertight. Although it may show just how desperate she was to get into his pants.

"I agree, wholeheartedly" Legolas replied. "Are you saying that you want me to bed you, before we marry" He asked hesitantly.

"I'm saying I want you to bed me, whenever the mood strikes you" Lily almost laughed at how sleazy she sounded.

"The mood always strikes me" Legolas chuckled, huh...interesting.

"I love you and I trust you and it's yours if you want it" Lily smiled, looking into his dilated pupils. He wants it, Lily mentally punched the air.

"Believe me I want it but I want to make it special for you" Legolas kissed her hand. "And doing it in the armoury whilst Gimli gets the next round of drinks is not my idea of special" He laughed, Lily hit him playfully on the arm and laughed with him. So her and Legolas were gonna do it before they were married, wild times.


	12. Back to Edoras

_**A/N: Thank you for the support and feedback, it always makes me smile. :)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Gandalf decided they were to set off to Isengard, to bring Saruman to justice. However Lily opted to stay behind and help the Rohirrim with their dead, giving them a proper goodbye at Helms Deep before returning to Edoras. And despite a good nights sleep she was completely exhausted, not that she'd ever own up to it. The company promised they would not be long and they would celebrate upon their return to Edoras, something Gimli seemed very excited about.

"We are going to bury them at the foot of the mountains". A voice came from behind her, she looked to see Bart looking down at the endless, covered bodies.

"When?" Lily asked hoarsely.

"Tonight, the graves are being dug as we speak" He told her. Lily felt a huge wave of sadness crash over her, it was so unreal.

"Will the elves be buried there as well?" She asked softly, Bart nodded. "Shall I go and gather flowers from the mountains, for the graves" Lily added.

"You must be very tired after yesterday, you need not" He replied kindly.

"I'm not that tired" Lies. "And I really want to do something helpful" Truth.

"Well then yes, that would be good" Bart smiled gently to her, the way a grandfather might smile at his favourite granddaughter. Lily nodded and headed out to the mountains.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She spent hours wandering along the grass, filling her baskets with as many white flowers as she could find. Eventually the sun began to fade away and she knew the burials would start soon. As Lily looked down the mountain she could see row upon row of glinting candles flickering in the breeze, it looked unbelievably lovely and she wished they had cameras here.

When she got back to the burial ground an old woman asked her to hand out flowers, so people could lay them on the graves. Lily did this, trying not to cry when she saw people who had lost fathers, brothers, sons and friends. Lots of prayers were said, some in Elvish, most in what sounded like Norse. Lily eventually laid her white flower on the burial, a lily for the only person she knew, for Thalion. That night the Rohirrim began their journey back to Edoras.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first day Lily was back in Edoras she was woken up by a few knocks on the door, she slogged towards the door and opened it groggily knowing she looked like shit. It was Legolas, great.

"Merry and Pippin, they're back" He smiled brightly. She'd forgot he was a morning person, ugh.

"The hobbits?" She slurred. "That's great", Lily started to come to life.

"Saruman's dead" He added indifferently, leaning against the doorframe. Lily realised how rude she was being, she stood to the side and opened the door. Legolas hesitated before entering the room, probably wondering if she was going to proposition him again. Legolas sat on the edge of the bed, he grabbed her hand to pull her onto the bed next to him however she instead decided to jump on top of him, the two of them nearly fell backwards off the other side of the bed however Legolas managed to keep them both from falling onto the floor. The bed wasn't really big enough for both of them but as they laid next to each other, neither of them really cared.

"So how'd Saruman die?" Lily smiled, her face an inch from Legolas'.

"That servant, Grima Wormtongue killed him" Legolas frowned before letting his face fall into a soft smile.

"But you got the hobbits back" Lily congratulated. "And we won" She added.

"Well, we won the battle of Helms Deep" He countered. Lily had to stop herself from rolling her eyes at his depressing and pedantic comment. "But yes, small victories delay until the final victory...or defeat" Legolas added, looking at her but seeming far away.

"Well you're a barrell of laughs" Lily remarked sarcastically, jumping off the bed. "I hope you cheer up before the celebrations tonight". She wandered over to the table that had her few belongings on it, she felt two arms wind around her waist and she smiled to herself.

"Forgive me" He whispered into her ear. "Sometimes it seem that hope is so forsaken in these times". Lily turned to face him and he gently kissed her forehead before letting her go. "But there is always hope, and you never fail to remind of that" He reached out and absently played with her hand before sitting back onto the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" Lily knelt in front of him, he looked down at her lovingly but with a hint of sadness.

"I worry for Frodo, for the rest of the fellowship, for the fate of this world if we should fail...it always lingers over me" He stated, almost in a whisper. Lily had always thought 'the weight of the world on my shoulders' was just a phrase but Legolas and the rest of the fellowship literally had that, Frodo most of all. Lily's advice ability was pretty much limited to university stress and family/friend/boyfriend trouble. But she couldn't let Legolas feel like this, not if there was a way to cheer him up. She tried to think of a way to get his mind off all this.

"After all this over, what shall we do?" Lily gave him a beaming smile, he seemed a little confused.

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head to the side and looked down at her.

"When this over, when the ring is destroyed and you're no longer worrying about all this", Lily laid her head on the side of Legolas' leg. "What would you like to do? Where would you like to go?" She asked. "I'm being presumptuous and thinking you'll want to stay with me though, maybe you'll want to get rid of me as soon as you can" Lily laughed and Legolas ran his hand through her hair.

"I never want to be separated from you...well sometimes I do" He laughed. Lily pretended to be outraged and he kissed her to make up for it, it more than worked. "We could travel Middle Earth together, I would like to return to Mirkwood at some point then maybe one day we could sail to the Undying Lands...but we have eternity to decide" Legolas smiled gently. "What would you like to do?" He asked, linking their fingers together. Lily wondered whether she had forever here, I mean she wasn't supposed to be here, she might leave this place as quickly as she'd appeared here. She could wake up one day with an assignment stuck to her face and a mug of cold coffee next to her. But she didn't want to think about that, not now.

"Travelling sounds good, road trip!" She enthused, Legolas chuckled at her reaction.

"Then we'll travel, I cannot wait for you to see Mirkwood when it is healed" He replied.

"Healed?" Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"It is dark at the moment, with black magic" He sighed remorsefully. "But when it is green, and full of life...well there is nothing better in any realm" Legolas whispered. "The spirit of the earth travels through the forest, you never feel alone, high in the trees you hear birdsong and the whistle of the wind...the very music of Greenwood" He added. "Spring comes; the forest lights up with flowers and leaves, with renewal", Lily watched him completely enthralled. "Spring melts into summer, when everything glows with vitality, the forest is alive with vibrancy...you will never see its likeness, but green is my favourite colour so maybe I am biased" He continued enraptured. "Then comes the golds and russets of autumn, the leaves are so crisp that you can hear them even under the tread of an elf and the last light of the sun shimmers onto the river, and it burns orange, like a flickering candle" Legolas sighed. "Then winter with its flawless frosts, everything turns to white...a purer landscape has never been known, the occasional cluster of redberry will colour the snow covered grass" He suddenly seemed to come back to the present. "The Greenwood is something worth fighting for" Legolas touched her face lightly, "As are you". Lily was pretty sure Legolas was the smoothest motherfucker known to man.

"I literally have no idea what to say other than I really, really want to see it" Lily replied honestly. "I'm going to go and chart some stars before the celebrations, would you like to come?" She asked, getting up and picking up a small notebook from the table.

"Starlight is sacred to Wood Elves" He commented. "And I would never pass up and opportunity to gaze at them" Legolas told her. Lily began to realise how deeply she was in love with him, even if she had the opportunity to leave she did not think she could take it. Granted she'd have to give up showers, electricity, medicine, central heating, fast transport, regular clothes, technology, junk food, pretty much all music, a proper education, equal rights…hmm that was quite an ask. But going back would be equally difficult, _God I have no idea what I'm doing. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well there's observational astronomy and theoretical astronomy, I focus on observational astronomy" Lily told Legolas as she began sketching out the stars she could see. "I guess in Middle Earth the most I can do is optical astronomy, unless you're hiding a radio telescope somewhere" She joked, it obviously went over Legolas' head. "Do you know the constellations here or do you not come to Rohan often?" She asked as she joined the stars together, in the way that seemed correct.

"Yes and no", He replied as he looked at her notebook interestedly. "I have studied the different constellations of Middle Earth but from books, not from practice" He added, "Elves do not come into contact with other races often, if they can help it" Legolas looked a bit downcast at this fact.

"But your closest friends are a dwarf and a man", Lily pointed out.

"Yes, they are" He laughed. "And the woman I'm in love with isn't even from Middle Earth", Legolas and her chuckled as he pulled her into his hold and put her notebook next to him. "No studying, just look", He kissed her temple as she stared up at the cloudless night. It was mesmerizing, she never got lights like this back home, it was either too cloudy or the city was giving off too much light. If she wanted to see stars she normally had to trudge out to a field in the middle of nowhere with some other keen person from her course. Shockingly, she much preferred staring at them whilst Legolas' hugged her.

"We should go, Gimli would never forgive us if he didn't get to show us how dwarves celebrate" Lily told him. To be honest she was looking forward to the opportunity to get pissed.

"Ah yes...I would hate to miss such a chance", Legolas grinned sarcastically as they walked back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Crunk

"Ah, so they elves arrive at last", Gimli poached them as soon as they entered the bustling main hall. Lily was surprised at how full it already was, and how drunk some people were already. After all, the celebrations had only just started. "We'll start with a good old drinking game, that should sort you out Princeling" Gimli laughed deeply, Legolas smiled smugly as if he knew something Gimli didn't.

"Sounds excellent" Legolas enthused, Lily eyed him sceptically. Eomer stood at the other end of the table and began filling all the tankards on the table. How much were they gonna drink?

"So they rules are, you drink until you pass out" Gimli stated. That was Lily's kind of game. Lily, Legolas and Gimli held their first tankards.

"On my count, on three" Eomer prompted. "One, two...three" He called.

"Wait on three or after three?" Lily asked. She saw Legolas and Gimli were already drinking so she quickly began to neck the first tankard, moving onto the second. The third, fourth, fifth and sixth all passed when she realised a small crowd had gathered round. Seven, eight, nine tankards. God she felt out of it, past buzzy but not yet completely trashed. She saw Legolas and Gimli were level pegging on about twelve each.

"I tap out". Lily lightly smacked the table, signalling the end of her efforts.

"I feel something" Legolas muttered. Lily and Eomer looked at him curiously, well Lily looked somewhere around where she thought Legolas was standing. "A slight tingle in my fingers, I think it's affecting me" He frowned. Lily nodded in admiration, Legolas was a tank when it came to drinking.

"Ya see...I told ya...he can't hold his liquor", Gimli slurred before falling backwards off the bench onto the floor. Classy.

"I win" Legolas declared. Lily decided to go and find Merry and Pippin, she hadn't met them yet and it's always a great idea to meet new people when you're drunk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Perry and Mippin!", Lily called as she approached the halflings. They all greeted each other like long lost family, not mutual acquaintances meeting for the first time. "I just did a drinking game...Legolas won", Lily rolled her eyes. "But I know lots of drinking games too" Lily slurred, raising a goblet of wine she had found on a table.

"Will you show us?" Merry and Pippin asked in awed unison.

"Of course!" Lily yelled and gestured for them to get their drinks ready. "So you're Pippin?", Lily asked the shorter one, he nodded. "Right so it goes like this" Lily began. "We like to drink with Pippin, Pippin is our mate, we like to drink with Pippin, Pippin downs it straight in 8-" Lily gestured for them to start drinking, they did. "7,6,5,4,3,2,1", Lily saw that Pippin finished first so she held up his arm in victory.

"I'll do it for you" Merry offered, "We like to drink with Lily, Lily is our mate, we like to drink with Lily, Lily downs it straight in 8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1!". Merry held up Lily's arm to signal she'd won. God, Lily was getting absolutely smashed.

"Shall we sing that song from the Green Dragon?" Merry asked Pippin, Pippin's face lit up. "You'll love it Lily" Pippin promised, as he and Merry squabbled up onto a crowded table.

"_Oh you can search far and wide, You can drink the whole town dry, But you'll never find a beer so brown, As the one we drink in our hometown, You can keep your fancy ales, You can drink them by the flagon, But the only brew for the brave and true, Comes from the Green Dragon!_!". Merry and Pippin sang as they did some kind of jig on the tabletop, when they finished everyone gave them rapturous applause. They jumped back off and stood in front of Lily.

"You've got to dance Lily" Pippin chirped. Lily loved to dance when she was drunk, but her dancing consisted of slutty club moves, she didn't know any jolly jigs.

"S'pose I could twerk" Lily offered, absolutely sloshed. Merry and Pippin looked momentarily confused before nodding heartily.

"That sounds...excellent", Merry looked like he was going to collapse any second. Pippin alerted the men seated around the table.

"Excuse me, but this fine young lady is now going to twerk" Pippin slurred, spilling his ale as he gestured to Lily. The men all looked mightily pleased even though they hadn't the foggiest idea what twerking was. No part of Lily was saying this was a bad idea, that she would be so embarrassed and mortified in the morning if she remembered this. So Lily got up onto the table and she twerked, she was very good at it, as the crowds of men gathering round the table seemed to notice.

"Yeah that's it love", One drunken man called out. Some of the comments were less tame and a lot more sleazy. Pippin and Merry, despite their drunkenness, felt a sense of panic at the situation. As did Lily, she moved to the edge of the table but the group of men wouldn't let her down.

"Dance", One man pushed her back towards the centre of the table.

"Move", Lily replied, attempting to get down again. A man reached up and pulled her off the table, yet even when she was back to the ground he didn't let go of her. "I was just having some fun, now let go" Lily warned. The sense of panic sharpening her senses.

"That's all I'm looking for, a bit of fun". The disgusting, middle-aged drunkard made a lunge for her but was intercepted. Aragorn pulled the man's head back by his hair, holding a dagger at the man's throat.

"You find your fun elsewhere" Aragorn whispered, it was pretty intimidating. The man nodded and scrambled away, as did the rest of the group. Merry and Pippin ran up to her.

"Sorry Lily, we couldn't get to you" Pippin apologised, as did Merry.

"Nothing to apologise for" Lily told them honestly, they nodded and wandered away. Lily turned to Aragorn. "Thank you" She told him sincerely, "Really...thank you". Lily wasn't sure how that situation would have turned out if Aragorn hadn't intercepted.

"Are you alright?" He asked, holding her shoulders as he looked around for Legolas.

"Apart from the fact that I am completely off my face...I'm fine" Lily sighed. She was tired though and she could already feeling a headache brewing. Brilliant.

"I'll take you to your room" Aragorn offered, supporting her weight as she slumped her arm around him.

"Where's Leggy?" Lily asked tiredly, as the made their way towards her room.

"Legolas?" Aragorn clarified, Lily nodded. He pushed the door open and helped her lay down on the bed, Aragorn sat at the end and sighed. "He disappeared after you started...dancing" He told her regretfully.

"Sorry, I'm an absolute crunk", Lily mumbled as she began to close her eyes.

"Sorry, I do not follow" Aragorn stated. Lily was surprised he didn't get annoyed at her weirdness, well maybe he did, but he never showed it.

"Crunk...crazy drunk", Lily garbled as she sat back up and poured herself a goblet of water. She could already feel herself sobering up.

"Sleep it off" Aragorn offered, "And promise not to go looking for Legolas".

"Right...right" Lily muttered, settling down on the bed. Was Legolas mad at her? Embarrassed of her? Worried? Maybe he was all these things. "Thanks Aragorn" Lily patted his shoulder limply, he smiled down at her before departing. Lily briefly thought of Legolas before quickly falling to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Middle Earth

_**A/N: Thank you very much for all your support and feedback, it always makes me happy :)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Lily woke up with a slight headache pulsing at her left temple, but she'd woken up to much worse. Last nights events instantly came flooding back to her, the drinking, the dancing, Legolas leaving. She knew she'd have to sort that out today. Lily pushed herself up to a seating position and stared at the wall, her mind was racing through scenarios that could occur between her and Legolas today, when she heard a knock at the door.

"Legolas" She mumbled, jumping to her feet and opening the door. It wasn't Legolas.

"Hello m'lady" Esther greeted, Lily wrapped her arms around her. She was thrilled to see the only female friend she had in Middle Earth. Lily took the clothes that Esther carried and moved to let her in. "What's wrong?" Esther asked, obviously sensing how stressed out Lily was.

"It's Legolas" She sighed. "I think he might be...angry with me" Lily guessed, she didn't know what he was feeling. But she was feeling pretty on edge about it.

"Why?" Esther asked, as they sat on the edge of the bed. How did Lily explain that she was a drunken mess last night without making Esther judge her? Not that it mattered if she did judge her, Lily was pretty sure she was already a laughing stock here.

"I may have been a little drunk and disorderly last night" Lily told her, the 'little' part was a bit of a push.

"And Legolas saw?" Esther clarified, Lily nodded awkwardly.

"And he left" Lily sighed, God she wanted to see Legolas.

"Oh" Esther murmured. "Well if it helps, I do not think Legolas could ever be truly angry with you" She offered, Lily brightened up at this thought. "I have never seen someone look at another person the way he looks at you", Esther whispered as she held Lily's hand. Lily felt her jaw start to ache from the amount she was smiling.

"So should I just explain the situation?" Lily asked, still completely confused as to what she was meant to do. Esther nodded.

"There's a dress there for you", Esther nodded to the clothing Lily had put on the bed. "Good luck" She smiled, giving Lily's hand a squeeze before leaving the room. Lily decided it was probably a good idea to change out of her bloodied, grime covered tunic and trousers. She held up the dress, deep green...Legolas' favourite colour. It was a thin silk material, v-necked and form fitting, the Middle Earth equivalent of the little black dress. Lily put it on, she left her hair in loose waves and looked in the mirror, it would have to do. Giving up, she went to find Legolas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually she saw him standing at the top of the steps outside the hall. She had to stop herself from sprinting over instead opting for a more composed walk.

"Hello" He greeted without turning around, his voice devoid of all warmth. Lily stubbornly walked around and stood in front of him, his eyes glanced up and down her whole body before meeting her eyes. "You look exquisite", Legolas sighed as if he couldn't bear to not compliment her, even if he was angry. "Let's go for a walk" Legolas nodded out to the fields, how long was this walk going to be? Lily started to wonder if Legolas was going to break it off with her, it sure sounded like it. They began walking silently into the surrounding fields. After nearly fifteen minutes of silent strolling, Lily grabbed Legolas' arm.

"Do you really just want to walk?" Lily snapped, glaring up at him. "What's going on?" She added hopelessly, she knew he'd brought her out here for a purpose. So they could talk in complete private.

"I've been thinking" He began. Oh no, everyone knows 'I've been thinking' is the prelude to some sort of crap news. "I always thought how different we are...I thought it was a good thing" Legolas whispered, Lily felt her heart plummet, she suddenly held their hands together.

"It is a good thing...it is" She told him, she loved how different they were...she thought he did too.

"Differences are not always a good thing" He replied, locking their eyes. "We're nothing alike and yes sometimes that can work in a partnership but usually it tears them apart, I need somebody similar...and you are not that", He closed his eyes while he spoke and dropped her hands.

"Is this because I danced on a table?" Lily frowned. "Because that's insane, I was drunk...nobody knows what they're doing when they're drunk" She told him, her frustration growing.

"No, that just confirmed it" He looked away, out into the woods, away from her. Ok, he was a 904 year old elf warrior prince from Middle Earth and she was a 20 year old university student from England, but Lily thought that was irrelevant when two people loved each other.

"So...you don't...don't love me anymore?". Lily hazarded a guess, Legolas looked at her like she'd just smacked him.

"Of course I love you, how can you even doubt that...yet there are some things that are more important" He told her. Lily tried to comprehend what was more important than love, in this case it was duty. He was putting his duty before his feelings, head over heart. "This has been like a dream, enthralling and enchanting but it's time to wake up" Legolas finished, Lily's eyes snapped up.

"What did you say?" She asked urgently, Legolas looked slightly confused by her reaction.

"It's time to wake up" He repeated, looking at her curiously. Lily felt like she'd been winded, she closed her eyes trying to think. "Lily, what is it?" Legolas asked concernedly. She was going to wake up, did the end of her relationship signal the end of her time here?

"Nothing...it's nothing" She muttered, looking up at Legolas...how many more chances did she have to look at him? "I understand" Lily whispered, reaching up and kissing Legolas' cheek. She wouldn't let their possible finally moments be marred by her bitching and crying at him. Legolas held her cheek and looked at her for a while, really looked at her, like he also thought this might be one of their last opportunities to do so. It was starting to get cold and Lily's dress didn't offer any protection from the elements, she shivered slightly at the brisk wind. Legolas, always the gentleman, quickly took his cloak off and pulled it round Lily. "We should go back" Lily sighed, they walked in heavy silence back to the hall, both too hurt for it to be awkward. She didn't say goodbye when they got back, instead opting to head straight for her room so she could go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily" An unknown male voice whispered, Lily was instantly aware it was a dream.

"Yeah?" Lily replied. This dream had nothing to look at it, just two disembodied voices.

"I'm here to help you" The male voice replied. Maybe it was God? Didn't sound like God.

"I honestly thought you'd sound like Morgan Freeman...not gonna lie I'm a little disappointed", Lily told him.

"I'm here to help you choose" He replied patiently, like he was talking to a child. "Whether you want to stay or go" He added. Oh right...that. Lily had a chance to get back to her family, her mates, to continue to study at university, go out drinking, have all the luxuries of modern life...what if she stayed here and she never even got a job? Maybe she'd have to stay in all day looking after her 27 kids whilst sewing and cooking...Lily could barely cook a Pot Noodle. Her parents, her best friends, she'd see them again. And then a part of her just thought, _Legolas_.

"If I go back my life would be exactly the way it was", Lily began thinking out loud. "The average life of an average human in the 21st century" She stated.

"Exactly that" The voice replied in a tone that didn't suggest whether this was a good or bad thing. Not exactly much help.

"And I'll probably end up dying alone under a mountain of McDonalds wrappers because I'm too lazy to put them in the bin" Lily added, she definitely didn't want that future. "But my friends...my family" She sighed, going through swings and roundabouts. "Legolas broke up with me, why should I stay?" Lily asked, as if trying to justify the idea of leaving Middle Earth. "Although Middle Earth is more than just Legolas isn't it?". She'd learnt so much here, she'd never felt more out of place in her life yet somehow she felt a sense of belonging. "I love my friends so much and my family means the world to me but if I left Middle Earth, left him, I'd never forgive myself and after this I don't think I could ever be truly happy back home" Lily breathed in, taking something seriously for once in a while. "So I know what I want", She told the voice decisively.

"Middle Earth?", The voice asked softly.

"Middle Earth" Lily confirmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Reunited

_**A/N: Thank you for the feedback and support, it's so encouraging and always makes me smile :)**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily woke up to see the criss-cross of wooden beams above her, she registered the faint smell of rain and soil. Beneath her she could feel the slightly coarse cotton bedsheets, Lily heard the sound of talking and movement outside the room. She sat up and looked around properly, she was back. Breathing a sigh of relief and trying not to cry from the influx of emotion she was experiencing, she got up. Lily noticed that she was still wearing that silken, green dress from earlier. Just as Lily got to the door it opened from the other side. Esther entered and screamed at the sight of Lily standing before her, well that was a nice welcome.

"Why are you screaming?!" Lily shouted feeling panicked at Esther's response.

"You were asleep, you were in coma" Esther yelled. She gave a heavy sigh and gently sat on the edge of the bed. What? "You've been asleep for nearly five days" Esther told her.

"Five days!?" Lily repeated, pulling on her boots. "Fuck me", missing five days in normal Earth was nothing, she'd miss a few lectures, assignments and a couple of nights out. But in Middle Earth, well a lot could happen in five days. "And how's umm Legolas...is he alright?", Lily asked trying to sound casual and unaffected.

"He was going out of his right mind, he barely left your side" Esther told her, looking wistfully into the distance.

"Really?" Lily grinned, Esther gave her a curious look. "I mean...really?" Lily asked in a deeper, more serious tone. So Legolas still cared about her, good, that was good.

"Yes, he's gone now though" Esther looked downcast. Sorry what?

"Gone?" Lily repeated, "Gone where?". Leave it to her to come back at the most inopportune moment.

"The Rohirrim and your three companions have gone to rally at Dunharrow before setting off for Gondor, apparently its the battle that will decide the fate of Middle Earth" Esther told her gently. Esther honestly didn't know that much about it and she didn't really want Lily to wake up to such awful news. "Legolas' skills were too vital for him to stay, you understand" She added. Lily would never even think of Legolas staying behind, not when so much was at stake elsewhere.

"So they're at Dunharrow now?" Lily asked, trying and failing to sound casual.

"Why?" Esther asked her, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"I'm going to go with them" Lily told her, grabbing the knapsack that was in the corner and grabbing her sword and belt.

"What?" Esther questioned, standing in front of her. "But you've just woken up from a coma!" She reminded her, thinking that Lily was possibly insane.

"Not a coma" Lily rolled her eyes. "Well sort of a coma, look I'm not dead, I'm not hurt so I'm going", She moved past Esther but the maid grabbed her wrist.

"Not in that outfit" Esther smiled, moving to the drawers to find some clothes. Lily gave a bright laugh, she was going to see all of the company again.

"Wait where's Gandalf, Merry, Pippin?", Lily asked as Esther began searching the draws for suitable travel/battle clothing.

"The wizard left with a short person...a halfling" Esther offered. "But I do not know whether it was one of your friends, Merry or Pippin".

"Right" Lily nodded, so this was really it, the big battle. Christ.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Esther and Lily barrelled into the stables to find no horses, only one pony was left.

"A pony!" Lily yelled enthusiastically. She ran up to the little pony, it was fairly big...as ponies go.

"A pony", Esther looked at Lily incredulously.

"In the second Sherlock Holmes movie, everyone rides horses and he rides a pony and it's absolutely fine" Lily told her. Granted it was a film and perhaps not a great idea for real life.

"Movie?" Esther shook her head, trying to make sense of what Lily had said.

"Never mind, the pony is the only option for us", Lily patted it's head affectionately.

"Well we can't both get it on!", Esther gestured to the little animal.

"I can't ride" Lily replied slowly, also she had absolutely no idea where Dunharrow was.

"It's a pony!" Esther seemed like she was going to combust. "You get on, gentle squeeze with the heels, move with her, use the reins to direct and just go", Esther began putting a saddle on the pony as she spoke.

"Right and where's Dunharrow?" Lily asked sheepishly, Esther gave a series of directions which Lily caught about 90% of. "Could you write that down?" Lily inquired, only part joking. Esther gave a glare as Lily jumped onto the pony.

"You're sure this is a good idea?", Esther asked nervously.

"No, it's an absolutely awful idea and it will probably go wrong" Lily told her honestly. "But I'm going to do it anyway" She added. There was no point deciding to come back to this realm and then just sitting about, doing nothing whilst the very person she came back for was God knows where, doing God knows what. "Thank you so much for your help, and for the outfit...at least if I die I know I'll look good doing it" Lily joked, Esther just shook her head in a way that said 'idiot'. Lily dug her boots in and the pony gently began trotting away. Luckily she was wearing comfortable trousers, because she was pretty sure this was going to take an age.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, after several hours and several wrong turns, Lily and the pony arrived at Dunharrow. She dutifully gave the pony some water and food before giving it a hug and running off to find her companions. She suddenly realised how nervous she was, Legolas had broken up with her after all…maybe he didn't want to see her again. After several minutes of walking backwards and forwards thinking of everything that could possibly go wrong, Lily decided to act.

"Oh fuck it", She whispered to herself and went off to find them. As she walked around another tent, she heard voices.

"They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain" A voice, possibly Eomer told someone.

"That road there; where does that lead?" Gimli's gruff voice asked. Gimli! Lily never thought she could like a ginger, axe-wielding dwarf as much as she did.

"It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the the mountain" She knew this voice better than any other, Legolas. She took a few calming breaths, because that's suppose to help, even though it rarely actually does. Then she came out from behind the tent. Legolas had his back to her but upon seeing Eomer, Gimli and Aragorn's reaction, he turned around.

"Hello", Lily waved cheerfully, walking up to them. Everyone stood in momentary silence, Eomer gave her a courteous nod before moving off. It wasn't exactly the reunion she was envisioning. "So how are we all?" Lily decided to get the conversation started, albeit awkwardly.

"Lassie!", Gimli whacked her on the shoulder so hard she almost face planted into some horse crap. Lily gave him a huge hug, which he returned enthusiastically this time.

"You never cease to surprise me" Aragorn smiled softly. Lily gave him a cheerful hug as well, which he also returned. Then she turned to Legolas. Gimli muttered something about finding food and him and Aragorn disappeared. They stood in silence for a moment, great start.

"I'm so sorry, I was so foolish, I never should have said what I did...I never even meant it, I'm so sorry", Legolas' words tumbled out. He wasn't great with expressing emotions but he seemed overwhelmed by them right now. "Well I did mean what I said about us being different, I mean sometimes you are slightly ridiculous" He persistently carried on. "But different is good, very good and what I'm trying to get at here...what I'm trying, very inarticulately, to say is that I love you, exactly as you are", He breathed a sigh of relief at finally finishing his speech. Legolas looked at Lily with the most hopeful, wide-eyed expression that she actually thought she might just melt into a puddle on the floor. Lily had to resist the urge to snog him senseless.

"I don't know Legolas" She sighed, Lily couldn't resist messing with him for a moment.

"Of course, maybe in time you could...forgive me", He looked at the grass and nudged it with his foot. She started laughing as she leapt onto him, with his usual strength and athleticism, he caught her. There faces were a mere half inch apart.

"Love you" She told him simply, he smiled gently before taking her earlier idea and snogging her senseless.

"We should get some sleep" Legolas murmured, putting her down. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wove their hands together, leading her towards the tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas held Lily tightly as they laid under several blankets, even so it was still bloody freezing. Gimli, who was snoring away, didn't seem to care at all. Aragorn had gone to speak to some visitor or other, Lily hadn't bothered to ask what was going on there.

"So apparently this is going to be the battle for Middle Earth?" Lily whispered, her voice still sounding loud in the silence.

"In a way" Legolas replied lightly. Lily rolled her eyes at his vagueness. "Did you just roll your eyes?", He asked amusedly, how had he even seen that, it was pitch black. "Anyway the real battle for Middle Earth is between Frodo and Sam and the ring" Legolas whispered. "But this battle is meant to crush Gondor, crush the race of men, crush hope but we can prevent that...well we can try" He finished, lapsing into silence. Lily thought about how much rested on all this stuff, it was pretty intense. "Aragorn", Legolas whispered softly. Um what?

"Li-ly" She replied. Oh God, she hadn't come back here to find Legolas was now batting for the other side.

"No, Aragorn's leaving" Legolas told her seriously, with a trace of amusement at her mistake. He got up and woke Gimli. Lily was tempted to just stay in bed but she felt compelled to go with the other two to find Aragorn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aragorn led his horse through the tents to the Dimholt Road when Gimli came out of the shadows, pipe in hand.

"Just where do you think you're off to?" He asked gruffly.

"Not this time ... This time you must stay, my friend." Aragorn replied nobly, obviously not wanting to bring danger to his friends.

"Have you learnt nothing of the stubbornness of Dwarves?" Legolas asked, smiling slightly. He brought his horse with him, stroking it affectionately. Lily loitered at the back still staring at this 'Dimholt Road'.

"That place looks creepy as hell" Lily stated, looking at the freaky mountain pass. "I'm going to stay" She told them, they all nodded in acceptance even though they were slightly surprised.

"But we're going with ya laddie" Gimli told Aragorn. They mounted their horses and Aragorn and Gimli said goodbye to Lily, promising to meet again on the battlefield. Legolas leant down and gave her a captivating, final kiss which was cut short by Gimli's cough of disapproval. Lily wished them luck and all that before turning back to the camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Gondor

_**A/N: Thanks for the support and feedback, it really keeps me going, so cheers :D **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lord Aragorn!" One of Theoden's guards called angrily, watching the three men ride away from the camp to the mountains. "What is he doing?" He growled.

"Why does he leave on the eve of battle?" Igmund looked towards Lily. He wasn't being defeatist or aggressive like the other soldier, he seemed to know there would be a good reason.

"He leaves because there is no hope" The other soldier grumbled. Lily gave him a glare, Aragorn would never leave for such a selfish reason.

"He leaves because he must" Theoden told them, as he moved to the centre of his men. "Is that correct?", He fixed Lily with an authoritative glare. Lily felt all the eyes shift to her.

"Yes" Lily told them confidently. "They fully intend to be on that battlefield" She explained honestly, there was no way those three would miss out on a fight.

"Too few have come. We cannot defeat the armies of Mordor." The depressing soldier lamented, Lily wanted to slap the annoying pessimism out of him.

"No, we cannot... But we will meet them in battle, nonetheless." Theoden told his men. His expression was bold and brave but held the composure of an experienced leader. His men seemed to instantly take heart in his words. "Rest now" He told them, disappearing into the sea of tents.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily combed the pony's hair with her fingers as she knelt next to it, she would have to send it back with one of the Rohirrim women.

"Lily?" A voice asked disbelievingly, Lily turned around to see Bart standing there. "Lily!" He laughed, giving her an enveloping hug. She buried her face in his chest. "They said you had fallen into some sort of coma, I left flowers every morning" He told her cheerfully, giving her a comforting pat on the back. "My dear Lily" He smiled, the wrinkles on his forehead and by his eyes crinkled up. "I will have to introduce you to my daughter, Mary...she is around here somewhere" He looked out into the sea of tents but obviously couldn't see her.

"Thank you so much Bart" She smiled up at him, feeling a thousand times better knowing he was around. "Bart, could I ride into battle with you tomorrow?" She asked, knowing it was quite a favour. It would be difficult enough to navigate a battlefield with one rider.

"Of course Lily, of course" He told her brightly. "But don't you normally ride with that handsome elvish chap, not an old codger like me" Bart jested, Lily chuckled brightly before shaking her head.

"They had to go on some sort of mission, quest…thing" Lily shrugged.

"Then of course dear, I cannot think of better company" Bart replied merrily, waving his hand as he wandered back to his tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Lily woke up in an empty tent, the wind was making the canvas shake slightly as it blew. She pulled on her boots, her belt and sword before heading out into the camp. Everybody was fairly silent as they prepared themselves or their horses, she passed the equipment tent where they passed her a breastplate and shield. The breastplate was uncomfortable but it yielded to her movements so at least she wouldn't be stuck like a metal tortoise. The shield was heavy, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to make much use of it. As she searched through the crowd for Bart she realised the looks of fearful anticipation on people's faces, for many this way their last day, perhaps it was also hers. Lily tried to shrug off that sort of negative thinking as she continued to look for Bart, eventually spotting him sorting his horse. She ran up to him, smiling brightly.

"Lily, Lily, Lily" He chorused, giving her a enveloping embrace. Other soldiers looked at them like they were insane. "Are you ready?" He asked, squeezing her hand. She promised herself then and there that she would let nothing bad happen to Bart, even though she didn't know much about fighting, she knew if she could save or help Bart in any way then she would.

"Not really but can't back out now can I?" She joked, Bart smiled and helped her up onto the horse before getting up himself. This was it. The riders began moving off and eventually their line began riding away to Gondor, to the big battle. Who knows what would happen.

"Bart?", Lily asked in a sombre tone.

"Yes Lily?" He replied conversationally, turning the horse as they moved out of the camp.

"Be in jail for a year or live completely alone in the mountains for a year?" She chirped, Bart laughed loudly expecting her to make some sort of sentimental monologue. Lily wasn't thinking about dying, and neither would he.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they waited in their ranks, Lily and Bart looked around, they were fortunately in the middle. Lily realised that she was bloody terrified and already sweating like a pig, she had to hold back from a chant of _fuck me, fuck me, fuck me._ At the front, she heard King Theoden's voice ringing loudly.

"Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Spears shall be shaken, shields shall be splintered ... A sword day, a red day , 'ere the sun rises!", He yelled and everybody hollered in response. "Ride now, ride now, ride, ride for ruin, and the world's ending!" He called, clattering his sword along the spears of the front line of riders. "Death!" He called, to which the riders replied with the same call. "Death!" He called again.

"Death!" Bart yelled, why was everyone so enthusiastic about dying? Couldn't they shout 'Survival!' or something that sent a better message? The riders began to move forwards, descending on Pelennor Fields. Bart quickly got their horse into a canter, the Rohirrim clashed with the armies of Mordor forcefully and brutally. Lily was slashing orcs down wherever she could, whilst Bart wove them in and out of their surrounding enemies. As he rounded the horse back up, he gave a sharp intake of breath and fell to the ground. Lily tried to the turn horse around but she couldn't control it, especially in this environment. She jumped to the ground and ran for Bart, he was on the ground, an arrow lodged in his shoulder.

"Lily!", He gestured behind her just as she got to him. Lily turned around to see she was face to face with a goblin, overcome with the single thought of protecting Bart she stabbed it in the stomach again and again until he crumpled to the floor. She'd only been an elf for an incredibly short while so she hadn't refined or even developed any elvish skills or abilities. If she really focused she could see better and hear better but beyond that she didn't possess any special talent, which meant her fighting skills might not be up to the task. Even so she stood by Bart, protecting herself and him which took every bit of focus, strength and determination she had. When there was a moment of rest, she leant onto her knees taking deep breathes.

"Lily" Bart breathed. "Do not be a fool, stop trying to protect me" He rasped. He took a dagger from his belt and prepared for any oncoming orcs, wanting to help Lily in any way possible. "I will likely die in spite of it" He breathed shallowly.

"Stop being so dramatic, you're not going to die" She told him crossly, swinging her sword. "And I'm not going to leave you either so just shh" Lily snapped, there was a momentary silence before they both started laughing. That was quickly cut short as another rabble of orcs started rampaging towards them. There was about three of them and Lily considered picking up Bart and trying to run but they were in the middle of field so they wouldn't get far. Lily killed the first one by stabbing his chest whilst he raised his arm to strike. Just as she was fighting the second one who seemed to actually know what he was doing, the third one got her in a chokehold and pulled her head back so that the other one could get a clear shot. Suddenly the orc holding her neck howled in pain and fell to his knees as Bart daggered him, seizing the opportunity, Lily turned around and decapitated him. She turned back to the second orc, who had just raised his weapon to strike, she quickly met his blow with her sword. Lily kicked his chest and pushed him away, not one to be deterred the orc came running back. He used his own weapon to disarm Lily, kicking her to the floor and placing his iron boot on her neck. She could feel herself slowly suffocating and probably turning a very unattractive dark purple, she made a reach for her sword and managed to hack at his abdomen. He fell to floor with a disgusting sounding groan, Lily scrambled back to Bart and held him up gently, he was fading away. She needed to get him out of this chaos, Minas Tirith was no longer under siege, the battle was now focused on the fields and an army of the undead has seemingly joined their side. Lily decided to get him into the city whilst she had the chance, get him to safety. She decided to go for a fireman's lift, putting Bart onto her shoulder, one arm around his knees and other holding his forearm. He was nearly a deadweight and it was no short distance to get from where they were to the city so Lily began to walk as fast as she could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually they managed to get to the sixth level of the city, where the Houses of Healing were. A healer quickly rushed to Bart, laying him on a bed and crushing herbs into steaming water. The healer looked at the arrow sticking out of his shoulder and stared at it, in one swift and experienced move she pulled it out. Bart made an animalistic growl of pain, Lily ran to his side and gripped his hand as she sat on the side of his bed. The nurse held a steaming muslin cloth to his wound. When Bart had settled down, the healer turned slightly and looked in a very unsubtle way at Lily's ears, elves obviously weren't out and about that much in Middle Earth.

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Lily asked, pushing Bart's greying hair away from his eyes.

"As long as the wound doesn't get infected he should be fine" She smiled gently, putting the cloth back in the bowl.

"I'll do that" Lily offered, knowing that hundreds of seriously wounded men would be passing through the doors. The healer smiled thankfully and quickly walked off. Lily washed his wound again thinking of her companions, her friends, were they all safe? She couldn't bear to think of Legolas. Lily put the cloth and bowl on the side, feeling ridiculously tired. She decided to have a nap, just for a minute, just 'resting the eyes'. Before she knew it, she was woken up, a healer standing above her.

"Sorry, you can't go to sleep on a patient" She whispered politely, Lily realised she had nearly rolled onto Bart's shoulder.

"Oh shit, bugger, bugger, bugger", Lily jumped off the bed to see the woman staring open mouthed at her. Oh right, swearing was not appropriate for women, or in a hospital where most people were sleeping. "Sorry for saying shit and bugger...and sorry for repeating it now", Lily felt her entire face going red as this lovely, elderly lady just gaped at her.

"It's alright dear, when you work with soldiers you hear that quite a lot...not so much from a bedraggled elvish woman", She smiled lightly before moving on to check another patient. _Bedraggled? She thinks I look bedraggled? _It was one thing to think someone looks crap but another thing to say it. Lily sat back on Bart's bed, he stirred slightly.

"Lily?" He whispered hoarsely, Lily had to stop herself from giving him a crushing hug.

"Yeah, it's me", Lily handed him a tankard of water which he gulped down instantly.

"Would you read to me?" He asked, settling back down. Umm, Lily looked around for a book but there were none to be seen.

"I could tell you a story" Lily offered, Bart nodded as he closed his eyes. Right, a story...Lily could only think of Disney ones but hey everyone loves Disney. "Ok so…Cinderella", Lily chose the first one could she think of. "There was once a girl called Cinderella, beautiful and charming and loved by her widowed father, however her father thought she needed a mother's love so he remarried" Lily began. "After her father died the woman he chose to marry began to show that she was cruel and proud and devious and her plain daughters were jealous of Cinderella so they began to abuse and mistreat her" She continued, remembering how much she loved this story. Lily continued enthralled, even though she knew Bart was no longer listening. "They discover it was her slipper as it fits perfectly and they marry, living happily ever after", Lily finished with the good old cliche. But cliches are cliches for a reason, they communicate the most important messages. Bart was now snoring softly, Lily laughed as she sat back on the bed.

"Lily", A voice whispered from behind her. She looked around to see Legolas, his expression quickly formed an elated smile as he ran up to her and sat on the bed next to her. Lily put her arms around him, laying her head on his chest as he hugged her tightly.

"Hi" She whispered lightly.

"Hi" He repeated, kissing her forehead. They didn't need to talk about the battle, it passed unsaid.

"So", Lily turned her face up to look at Legolas, he looked at her with a gentle smile.

"So?" He repeated, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Is Aragorn the king now?" Lily asked, knowing that he was the rightful king, he just had to step up and claim it. Legolas was a prince, Aragorn was going to be king, it would just be her and Gimli left to represent the regular people.

"He's King when he decides to be king" Legolas replied vaguely, Lily narrowed her eyes.

"What use are you?" She joked. "But seriously can I get knighted or something? I mean Miss. Lily is alright but I think I'd like something a bit...jazzier" Lily joked lightly, weaving her hand with Legolas'. Legolas looked at her softly.

"You might be Princess Lily one day" He whispered. It went straight over Lily's head.

"What? Are you suggesting I get Aragorn to adopt me because that's really weird" Lily replied, imaging that awkward scenario.

"No" Legolas laughed, shaking his head. "Who am I?" He asked gently, Lily resisted the urge to sing 24601 at him.

"It feels like you're trying to slow walk me to an answer, just jump straight in and tell me", Lily waved her hand casually.

"Legolas Greenleaf" He stated. Yeah, she knew that part. "Prince of the Woodland Realm", she knew that part too. Lily felt like she was missing the obvious, after a few moments it suddenly clicked, she'd be a princess if she married him. Oh. "There it is" He chuckled, obviously noticing the change in her expression.

"You think we're gonna get married?" Lily asked disbelievingly.

"Not quite the response I hoped for" He replied, still smiling. Did he actually mean that he wanted them to get married? But they were elves and he could mean like 400 years in the future.

"Just to clarify, where I come from people die when they're about 85 so they get married at like 30" Lily told him. "But here obviously we'll live indefinitely so we could get married in 2 years or we could get married in 200 years so…which one of them do you think it would be closer to?", Lily could feel herself going slightly red. She had just kind of asked Legolas when they were going to get married.

"Well", Legolas leant in so they were an inch apart. "I would say closer to tomorrow but you're only 20 and you probably don't want to be married yet" He finished, giving her a light kiss. Lily was tempted to start yelling that should would marry him right now but perhaps it was better to wait.

"Excuse me", A healer whispered lightly.

"We're not sitting on the patient!" Lily exclaimed irritably, Legolas and the healer stared at her confused.

"No, I know you're not" The healer replied gently. Oh, Lily looked at her apologetically. "I heard you telling this man a story earlier", The woman nodded to Bart. "I've never heard that story before and I was wondering if you'd like to tell stories to some of the children, they come to the Houses every Friday" She asked hopefully. Lily would like to do something other than fight orcs and perve on Legolas, cheering kids up by telling them stories actually sounded quite good.

"I'd love to" Lily replied brightly, thinking of all the stories she could introduce to Middle Earth.

"Brilliant" The healer smiled, "Friday afternoon then" She smiled as she wandered away. Wait, what does Friday afternoon mean? That could be 12pm or 3pm, why was everyone here so vague.

"Gandalf and Aragorn have called a council, will you come?" Legolas asked.

"It's all up to Frodo and Sam now isn't it?" She replied, what was there to talk about? They couldn't help Frodo and Sam…could they?

"Maybe there's a way we can help" Legolas told her simply, "Will you come?". Did he mean right now? Lily looked down at Bart, ehh...he was sleeping.

"Yeah", Lily gave Bart a wide smile even though he was asleep, before wandering over to the door where Legolas was now waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Home Sweet Home

_**A/N: Thank you so much for supporting this and giving feedback, I really appreciate it :) x **_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Frodo has passed beyond my sight. The darkness is deepening." Gandalf sighed as he looked thoughtfully out into the distance, something he seemed to be very fond of. He turned around and looked at the company.

"If Sauron had the Ring, we would know it." Aragorn replied reasonably.

"It's only a matter of time. He has suffered a defeat, yes, but behind the walls of Mordor our enemy is regrouping." Gandalf, ever the optimist, stated.

"Let him stay there. Let him rot. Why should we care?" Gimli grunted as he sat on the Steward of Gondor's throne, what a lad.

"Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and Mount Doom." Gandalf lamented, "I've sent him to his death." He shook his head sadly. Lily was a moment away from telling him to cheer the fuck up but she didn't want to be kicked out of the meeting.

"There's still hope for Frodo. He needs time and safe passage across the Plains of Gorgoroth. We can give him that." Aragorn told them suddenly, "Draw out Sauron's armies - empty his lands. Then we gather our full strength and march on the Black Gate." Another fight? And this one sounded pretty much like a suicide mission.

"We cannot achieve victory through strength of arms." Eomer pointed out.

" Not for ourselves ... But we can give Frodo his chance if we keep Sauron's eye fixed upon us. Keep him blind to all else that moves" Aragorn countered, was Lily the only one who thought this sounded bloody mental?

"A diversion" Legolas agreed, seeming completely enthralled. Lily frowned at him to which he responded with a look of confusion. "What is it?" Legolas leant down and whispered as Gandalf spoke to Aragorn.

"This is nuts, do you actually think it'll work?" She asked him.

"We have to try, you need not come" Legolas told her as he touched her cheek lightly, Lily rolled her eyes.

"Of course I'm coming, I'm just saying we're probs gonna die" Lily answered bluntly. She tried to be optimistic but they were going to the enemies doorstep with a handful of soldiers, the likelihood of returning was slim.

"I won't let you die" Legolas promised, smiling gently.

"Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for?" Gimli stated gruffly, Lily decided to adopt Gimli's attitude.

"Hashtag YOLO" Lily laughed, everyone stared at her in the usual 'please stop talking' way. "No?" Lily looked up at Legolas.

"No" He confirmed as he linked their hands, beaming at her as they walked out the hall. "What is hashtag YOLO?", Legolas cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Well hashtag doesn't actually mean anything" Lily replied honestly. "YOLO means you only live once, it's the less classy version of Carpe Diem" Yeah, that pretty much summed it up.

"Carpe Diem?" Legolas asked. He looked slightly annoyed that he didn't know all these phrases, Lily felt it was karma for all the times he spoke elvish and she had no idea what he was saying.

"Seize the day" Lily smiled, Legolas nodded.

"Why don't you just say 'seize the day' then, surely that's more logical?" He inquired. That was a good point, Lily never questioned why all these phrases existed.

"Logic, smogic" Lily waved her hand, as she continued to follow Legolas. "Leggy?" She grinned up at him, he rolled his eyes amusedly at the nickname, "Where are we going?".

"To a Gondorian house, which I am currently renting" He replied, leading her to a pristine white stone house with two stories and a balcony that was covered in winding ivy. For someone who lived a cheap flat with two other people, this was pretty spectacular. Legolas pulled the key from his tunic and unlocked the door, holding it open for Lily. She smiled at him excitedly before sprinting inside and excitedly running round all the rooms, she looked down from the stairs to see Legolas standing in the hallway, staring up at her.

"It's to your liking then?" He quirked an eyebrow up at her, how did he make everything so sexy?

"The main bedroom is bigger than my entire flat, and I shared that with two other people" Lily shouted excitedly. A house, they had an actual house, granted it was a rental but still. "If everything goes well at the Black Gates then perhaps we could stay here?" Lily asked, saying 'if everything goes well' sounded better than 'if we don't die'.

"Stay here permanently", Legolas swiftly moved up the stairs until he was on the same one as Lily. "Yes...I'd like that" He whispered, lightly brushing her cheek and leading her to the top of the stairs. The sun was setting beyond the edge of the fields, the whole of Minas Tirith seemed to adapt to its orange glow. As Lily looked out of the window she felt Legolas weave his arms around her and kiss her neck, she was instantly aware of what he was feeling. She turned around to face him, he kissed her again, full of desire and longing. Was this the moment? "Shall we go to bedroom...if you want to?" He asked gently, yep this was the moment. Lily's mind was racing, what if she wasn't good at it? What if he wasn't good at it? What would he think of her naked? Lily tried to calm herself down, she wanted this more than anything, wanted him more than anything. So with that thought in her mind, she followed him to the bedroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legolas looked at her with burgeoning intensity as they moved to the bed, a complete detachment from composure and clear thinking. He leant forwards, his arms wove around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her with hasty passion, losing all semblance of self control. His mouth and movements dominated hers, he was possessive in the best possible way. Legolas moved away slightly and pulled off his tunic before moving back to her. Lily ran her hands softly down his back as he kissed her again, his muscles were taut and prominent from the amount he used them, obviously from all the archery he did. He leant forwards and began pulling her tunic upwards. Lily felt slightly self conscious about her own body, generally she was pretty confident but now she crushingly aware of all her wobbly bits. He tossed her tunic to the floor and looked at her with consuming lust and infallible love. He softly brushed her hair back as he began deftly untying her chest binding. Lily watched his expression as the strip of fabric fell to the ground. Legolas, almost imperceptibly, swallowed. Lily leant towards his neck, kissing him lightly as she unlaced his trousers.

"Patience", Legolas laughed throatily as he put his hands over hers. He ran his hands over her, caressing, exploring, enjoying. He kissed Lily again, lustful and claiming, before untying his trousers. Lily followed his lead and took her own trousers off. Legolas leant over to her, his weight lowering them against the mattress. Their bodies were pressed against each other in the most intimate way imaginable, but Lily wasn't embarrassed like she thought she would be. He kissed her again and again, burning kisses, promises of what was to come. Lily felt almost beside herself with desire for him.

"Are you ready?" He whispered into her neck. Lily's throat was too dry for her to speak so she just kissed him in response, hopefully in a way that conveyed her eagerness. With one swift thrust, as if trying to cause minimal discomfort, Legolas began. Lily winced slightly at the pain but also was overcome by the feeling of unadulterated pleasure. "Do you wish for me to stop?" He asked softly, brushing her hair back.

"No" She replied vehemently, in a way that made both of them smile. With the initial discomfort over, they could focus completely on enjoyment. Lily could sense Legolas' satisfaction when she began wantonly moaning at his thrusts, moving her hips to meet his. As he began to realise that he wasn't hurting her, he became more intense, his elvish abilities making his movements swift and powerful and his stamina, unwavering. Lily found herself moaning loudly as she arched herself into him, feeling her release building and building.

"Legolas" She screamed as she hit her peak. He gave a primal moan as he also found his release and collapsed next to her, both of them breathing heavily. After a few moments, Legolas wrapped his arms protectively around Lily as he pulled her closer.

"I love you" He whispered, as he traced gentle circles on her back.

"Even the wobbly bits?" Lily smiled up at him, he laughed softly.

"Especially the wobbly bits" He replied grinning. Lily smiled to herself as she fell asleep against his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Lily woke up to an empty bed and her mind instantly jumped to the conclusion that Legolas had fucked and chucked, but that was ridiculous and she knew he wasn't like that at all.

"Legolas?" Lily called, no reply. She decided he was probably doing some serious business, so she settled back down into the mattress.

"You called" His voice came from the doorway, he leant against the door frame holding a plate of food. Lily decided she must of been a saint in a past life to deserve this. Legolas wandered over and knelt beside her on the bed, passing her the plate. It was a fruit tart, more dessert than breakfast but Lily was definitely not complaining.

"This is actually really good" Lily exclaimed between mouthfuls. Who would have guessed, Legolas, chef extraordinaire.

"I am over 900 years old, I do have a few skills", He replied jokingly.

"Believe me I know" Lily muttered absently as she chewed, thinking about last night.

"Was that an innuendo?", Legolas quirked an eyebrow up as he moved closer. "Would you like me to demonstrate those skills again" He whispered, kissing her jaw. She pointed to the plate.

"Sorry, I would but I'm eating this delicious tart" Lily teased, taking another bite. "Mmmmm" She whispered, trying not to laugh at his facial expression. He took the plate and threw it against the flagstone floor.

"I'll make you another one" He promised, pressing Lily against the mattress and kissing her lovingly. Best. Breakfast. Ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. For Frodo

After setting out at dawn and a night of endless riding, the remaining soldiers finally got to the Black Gates. All the companions, including Merry and Pippin, rode out to meet Sauron's highest servant.

"Let the Lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!" Aragorn called out to the vast gates that towered above them, Lily held on tighter to Legolas.

"My master Sauron the Great bids thee welcome, Is there any in this rout with authority to treat with me?" He spat. Lily could safely say he was the ugliest munter that she had ever seen, ever.

"We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your master this. The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never to return." Gandalf told him, completely collected and unafraid.

"Aha! Old Greybeard! I have a token I was bidden to show thee". He held up a shirt which everyone, apart from Lily and Eomer, looked devastated to see.

"Frodo!" Pippin cried, "Frodo!". It was Frodo's shirt, they'd killed Frodo?!

"Did you kill him?" Lily growled as she leant out from behind Legolas. The Mouth of Sauron sharply turned to her and looked at her up and down, in a way that made her feel like she instantly needed five hundred showers. Legolas put his arm in front of her and pulled her behind him again. The servant turned back to Gandalf.

"The Halfling was dear to thee I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did Gandalf, he did." The Mouth promised. Surely the would know if the ring had gotten back to its master? It would be obvious, wouldn't it?

"And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a King than a broken Elvish blade." He rasped, Aragorn beheaded him in one, swift movement.

"I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli sighed, they all turned to rejoin the ranks.

"Do you believe it?" Lily asked Legolas, praying he would say no. Frodo and Sam couldn't really be dead.

"No, I think he was lying" He replied softly. But there was a hint of concern in his voice, he was obviously thinking of the possibility of the demise of his two friends. When they were back in the ranks, the gates opened. It seemed like an endless amount of orcs came through and encircled them, more came from the hills, they were outnumbered 10 to 1. Lily's prevailing thought was: Oh. Holy. Jesus. The company jumped off their horses and Legolas held his arms out for Lily.

"I've got you" He promised, Lily knew he didn't just mean jumping off the horse. She slumped off the horse into his arms; he placed her firmly on the ground. Aragorn launched into a rousing speech which Lily didn't really listen to but she didn't need to. She was behind Aragorn 100%...well 99%, part of her really wanted to live.

"Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli piped up as he stood next to Legolas.

"What about side by side with a friend?" Legolas smiled warmly at him, Gimli looked up at him.

"Aye! I could do that." Gimli nodded as Legolas placed his hand on his shoulder. That was the most heartwarming thing she'd ever witnessed.

"Remember when you're fighting-" He began as he turned around, before stopping to look at Lily. "Are you crying?" He frowned lightly, "Why are you crying?". Lily didn't know how to say it was because of his and Gimli's conversation, without sounding crazy.

"I'm just happy" She replied, ok that definitely sounded crazy. "To be here with all of you" That was true, that was the truest statement ever made. Aragorn made eye contact with his friends, holding his sword up.

"For Frodo" He whispered, running out to the enemy. Merry and Pippin followed, then the rest of the company, then all of the soldiers. They were instantly locked in fierce battle. Lily had survived three fights, she could do one more...well she could give it a go at least. She pushed and shoved her way through the orcs, killing them if she had the opportunity. When she turned back around she realised she was in the middle of the armies of Mordor, she couldn't see one person from her own side, let alone one of her friends, there were Eagles hovering above now but Lily wasn't sure what side they were on. Deciding that whatever she did she was probably fucked, Lily decided to keep moving forwards, even though she had no idea where 'forwards' would lead. After a while she heard the rumble of Mt. Doom and saw its sinister glow light the sky...Frodo and Sam. Lily leant up, trying to see over the hordes of orcs towards the crumbling tower and erupting volcano when she felt a dull throb in her abdomen. She looked down to see blood blooming across her tunic, suddenly the shock began to set in and Lily felt an overwhelming sense of panic, Lily ripped off the lower part of one of her sleeves and pressed it against the wound. Lily looked around as the surrounding orcs seemed to scatter and fall into the earth as the foundations of Mordor crumbled. She turned around and her eyes locked with Legolas, she could see him breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing her, then give a wide smile which faltered when he realised she wasn't doing the same. He quickly sprinted towards her, his eyes flitting from the stab wound to her eyes. When he was next to her he swiftly picked her up, carrying her gently in his arms. Legolas jogged through the crowds of victorious men, who blatantly stared at the two elves as they passed.

"Well this is monumentally embarrassing" Lily whispered, as she slung her arm around Legolas' neck. Thankfully they were getting nearer the horse. The wound wasn't deep, it hurt like hell but it had pretty much stopped bleeding. Aragorn, Merry, Pippin and Gimli were already on their horses when they saw Legolas and Lily approaching. Aragorn instantly jumped off his horse and took Lily into his own arms whilst Legolas got on the horse. Suddenly, something clicked in Lily's head.

"Frodo...Frodo and Sam" She whispered, looking at Aragorn in a complete panic.

"Safe with Gandalf and the Eagles" Aragorn replied quietly, huh so the Eagles were on their side. Aragorn passed Lily up to Legolas, which seeing as she was pretty much deadweight must have been hard, Legolas took off and began to ride.

After a while Legolas wrapped his arms around Lily as she swayed side to side slightly.

"Stay awake" Legolas chastised as he rode, she hadn't even nodded off yet.

"I am awake!" Lily snapped. Legolas chuckled slightly, seeing that she still had the energy to argue with him.

"Asca, Asca", He whispered to the horse and it rode even faster. Lily closed her eyes for a second and Legolas shook her awake. "Don't go to sleep" He commanded.

"Jesus Christ, I go to sleep every single time we're on a horse" Lily told him reasonably as she rolled her eyes. Why did she have to get stabbed at the last battle, she blamed Aragorn for never giving her that sword fighting lesson. Well she did get cut before, on the way to Helm's Deep, Lily realised it was a miracle she'd stayed around this long. They carried on riding, eventually Lily noticed the white cobbles they were now riding on.

"We're at Minas Tirith", Legolas stated. Bloody hell, how fast could he ride? He slowed the horse down and leaped off. Lily jumped from the horse, Legolas pulled her back up into his arms and carried her to the Houses of Healing.

"You don't have to carry me" Lily protested.

"Be quiet" Legolas' warned, a smile playing around his lips.

"No I won't" Lily smiled. As Legolas opened the door he was greeted by a flutter of healers who gestured to an empty bed. Legolas laid her down on it and stood to the side, the healers pounced on her instantly.

"I'm fine", She told them as they started preparing the magical, herbal water. None of them listened to her. Lily decided to just give up and lie there until they'd finished.

"You should be fine dear, stay here for tonight though", One healer smiled softly before going to check on other patients. Lily began standing up to get off the bed but Legolas pushed her gently back down.

"Don't you want to go home?" Lily asked, I mean it wasn't even a hospital. It just had bandages and herbal water, that made no significant difference to Lily.

"You're suppose to be resting" Legolas commented, as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Which usually means not talking" He added.

"I'm going home" Lily told him, getting up before he could stop her. "Are you coming?" She asked, leaning against the edge of the bed.

"You're impossible" Legolas sighed, moving to pick her up but Lily quickly stepped to the side.

"Nope, not happening" She grinned, Legolas rolled his eyes but moved away.

"Fine, you walk ahead" He whispered. Lily narrowed her eyes but walked ahead towards the door, suddenly she felt herself being pulled up into Legolas' arms. He raised his eyebrow and gave her a victorious smile.

"Put me down" Lily hissed, trying to be quiet in the silent halls.

"Shh, you'll wake the patients up", Legolas chuckled as he carried her out the halls and back to their home. Their home, Lily couldn't help but smile at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'Quel amrun", Legolas murmured as Lily opened her eyes. Waking up with Legolas, this was definitely something she was never going to get bored of. She scooted across the bed so they were a centimetre or so apart. "How do you feel?" He asked softly.

"The same as I did yesterday...absolutely fine" Lily replied jokingly, although she secretly liked that he worried about her. "What day is it?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Absolutely fine?" Legolas repeated, smirking slightly.

"This happens all the time, if I don't check a calendar on a regular basis then I have no idea what's going on." Lily stated. It was just like when they had summer holidays back home, was it Tuesday or Sunday, who knows?

"Well it's Friday" Legolas commented as he got out of the bed. Lily was momentarily distracted by watching him put on clothes, she was pretty sure she was drooling.

"Wait, did you say Friday?" Lily came back to reality, Legolas nodded. Lily jumped out the bed. "Shit, shit, shit" She whispered as she ran around the room finding her clothes and putting them on. She turned around frantically to see Legolas' laughing quietly at her.

"May I ask why you are in such a rush?", He smiled slightly as he leant against the doorframe.

"I'm suppose to be reading to those children, at the Houses of Healing" Lily puffed. She hadn't even prepared for it, she'd just have to whack out the Disney movie she remembered best.

"Lily" Legolas looked at her, she gave him a searching look and he nodded to her tunic. It was covered in blood from where she'd been stabbed a couple of days ago. Right. She opened one of the draws, she had her red tunic, that would do for now. Then a knock on the door came from downstairs. Lily and Legolas looked at each other quizzically before heading downstairs together.

"Good morning", A Gondorian guard bowed as Legolas opened the door. "I have a message from Gandalf, to tell you that Master Frodo is awake" He finished, Frodo was awake. That was brilliant, the whole messenger/guard thing would take a while to get used to though. Maybe she could introducing texting to Middle Earth...or maybe not.

"Thank you" Legolas replied, the guard nodded and left. "We should go straight away" He replied, smiling brightly.

"You go" Lily replied softly, Legolas looked confused. "It was all you guys in the Fellowship, he doesn't even know me yet" She told him. Lily was certain that Frodo would want his friends around him right now, not some random woman he didn't know. "But I'll walk to the Houses with you", Lily smiled as she opened the door.

"You can come and see him when you're finished" Legolas told her, Lily nodded enthusiastically. She was nervous to meet the infamous Frodo, but first she had to cheer up a load of kids with a story she hadn't even chosen yet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Many Meetings

"Hi!" Lily waved excitedly. She was met by a sea of blank faces that just said 'go on, impress me'. "How are you all?" She smiled, someone coughed and that was the only response she got, tough crowd. Lily leant back on her seat and carried on persistently. "So what sort of story would you like?" Lily asked cheerfully, she was met by absolute silence.

"I want a story about a princess" One girl, who clutched her teddy, chirped up. Ok, princesses…Lily could do princesses.

"No, princesses are boring" Another boy added in, looking disgruntled.

"How about a story with a little bit of everything?" Lily offered, the children looked suspicious but also slightly interested. "Beauty and the Beast" She began, the children seemed intrigued by the title and they all settled down to listen. "Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind." Lily began, the children instantly looked enraptured. She carried on and a few adult patients and healers had gathered round. "And then Lumiere sings a song called 'Be Our Guest' which-"

"Can you sing the song?" A little boy called out. Lily loved to sing, she wasn't good at it but she loved doing it.

"Oh I really don't know about that", She replied not wanting to ruin the story. This was, of course, met by a chorus of 'Please, please, please'. And it didn't take much persuading to get Lily to sing; she instantly launched into the number and what she lacked in talent, she made up for in enthusiasm. By the time Lily was finishing the story, it was starting to get dark. "And they lived happily ever after" She finished, smiling brightly. The children were silent, was that good? Surely if it was crap they would be yelling abuse? Suddenly they burst into a chorus of 'Another, another!', that was when an elderly healer stepped in.

"No more tonight children, back to your rooms" She smiled gently, the children trudged out and the healer turned to Lily. "Poor lambs, they're all orphans...they loved your story though" She told her fondly. "So did many adults as well, maybe you could come twice a week to tell stories?" The healer asked. Lily had never agreed to something so quickly in her life. Hmm,. Maybe she could rope Legolas into a duet? She'd think about that later, it was time to meet Frodo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily stood by the door of Frodo's room, touching the door handle before pulling away, was she even allowed in? Lily put her ear against the door when it suddenly opened, she looked up sheepishly to see Gandalf.

"Hi!" Lily waved to him, he smiled slightly before letting her in. Lily wandered into the busy room where the reunion was taking place. Frodo gave her a gentle smile, Lily did the same.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Lily enthused, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Well done to you and Sam for the thing with the ring...that rhymed" She giggled, why was she nervous? The fact that every member of the fellowship was watching didn't help.

"I've heard a lot about you too" Frodo replied, obviously trying to put her at ease.

"All good I hope?" Lily grinned, raising an eyebrow at Legolas.

"All interesting" Frodo replied diplomatically, well that meant Legolas had obviously told him every embarrassing story. Everyone went slightly silent, Lily looked to Aragorn.

"When's your coronation, also known as the piss up to end all piss ups" Lily grinned brightly, Aragorn chuckled before shaking his head.

"It's in two days, will you be dancing on the tables again?" He joked. She knew that there was a 99% chance that would happen.

"Most likely" She replied, before looking at Legolas. "Anyway, I will see you all there!" Lily told them brightly, as she got up to go. As she walked down the corridor, Legolas caught up with her.

"How was it?" He asked, as he linked their hands.

"Brilliant!" Lily enthused. She was pretty sure she felt more at ease with the children than with the adults, maybe that said something about her maturity. "How do you feel about duets?" Lily asked innocently.

"No" Legolas replied, giving her a joking glare.

"No is not a feeling" She countered, standing in front of him so they had to stop.

"Fine, badly is how I feel about duets" He smirked, Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Wait, do I need something to wear to the coronation?" Lily asked. She had a limited wardrobe, two outfits, an incredibly limited wardrobe.

"Yes, surely you've ordered something?" He smiled. Lily was used to buying online, she wasn't sure how to 'order something' without a computer. "You haven't ordered anything then", Legolas laughed as they walked down the bustling, sunset lit streets.

"Well no, not exactly...but if I did want to order something, where would I go for that?" Lily asked casually. Legolas smirked and started leading her in a different direction. Eventually he gently pushed her through the door of a small shop. A stout woman bustled out and looked taken aback her unusual customers, Lily still wasn't used to the elf thing.

"Hello dears, how can I help you?" She asked warmly, Lily instantly felt better.

"It's me that needs the help, hello" Lily smiled brightly, she turned to Legolas. "You can go home" She told him gently. Lily was pretty sure he didn't want to sit around whilst she discussed clothes for God knows how long.

"Are you sure?" He asked, Lily nodded and he gave her a light kiss before leaving the shop. Right, time to get to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's lovely, dear" The woman smiled, Lily looked towards the door Legolas just went out of.

"Yes...yes he is", She smiled before snapping back to reality. "I'm Lily", She shook the old woman's hand, Lily learnt she was called Eleanor. "I need a whole new wardrobe really, I have two pairs of trousers and two tunics and one pair of boots" Lily explained, the woman looked appalled and began jotting down notes furiously.

"So you'll need another pair of trousers, another tunic, a cloak, seven day dresses, four evening dresses, sleepwear, underwear, another pair of boots and three pairs of pumps" The woman told her, looking up for conformation. Was that right, Lily had no idea but she nodded in agreement. "Brilliant, any particular fabrics you like, colours, styles?" The woman sung as she moved around her shop.

"No corsets, silk and chiffon would be nice, v-necks on all the dresses please and can you make a couple of them green please" Lily asked, Eleanor jotted it all down.

"Any maternity clothing?" Eleanor asked. Oh come on, Lily knew she wasn't exactly thin but that was a bit far wasn't it. Lily shook her head. "Anything else?" She asked, looking up at Lily.

"Yes but I'd need it by Monday" Lily told her sheepishly, Eleanor waved her hand to signal that it was fine. "It's for Aragorn's coronation" She smiled. Eleanor looked pretty impressed, probably wondering how Lily managed to get invited to such an event.

"So I imagine more of your race will be in attendance? Such a rarity to see the elves" Eleanor sighed and began drawing. "Is this the sort of dress you have in mind?" Eleanor asked, showing Lily a dress sketch that was made of layers of chiffon, with billowing sleeves and a scooped neck. It was very modest and very...medieval.

"Umm, not exactly", Lily borrowed the sketch pad and began drawing a dress she'd seen when she was shopping for a university ball a few months ago. It was a midnight blue coloured satin, with a plunge neckline and a cutaway back and sides, the waistline and straps were adorned with crystals, and there was knee high slit down the front of the dress. Lily showed it to Eleanor, who looked like she was about to have a coronary.

"There's very little to it, my dear" She told Lily softly. Oh please, in modern day terms that dress was practically modest. "Is it not more appropriate for private functions, not the King's coronation" Eleanor murmured, Lily was pretty sure none of her friends would be surprised if she turned up in this.

"It'll be fine" Lily grinned. Eleanor nodded but didn't look like she agreed with Lily's assessment.

"Leave that all with me then my dear and you can pay on Monday" Eleanor smiled, Lily nodded and left the shop. Ah payment, she would have to sponge off of Legolas, she needed a job. Then again how was she gonna get a job in Middle Earth, she could hardly get one in regular Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's coronation day!" Lily yelled as she woke up. She rolled over and laid herself on top of Legolas, leaning down to kiss him. Legolas chuckled lightly as Lily rolled herself back off him onto the mattress.

"You're excited, is it the opportunity to get drunk perhaps?" He joked, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her head.

"I'll have you know I am very classy, the picture of sophisticated grace" Lily looked up at him trying not to laugh.

"The words grace and sophistication are never used in conjuncture to your name" He replied, smirking slightly. Lily couldn't argue with that statement.

"Oh...can I ask you something?" Lily asked quietly, feeling hugely embarrassed. Legolas lightly held her chin and pulled it up so their eyes met. "I need to borrow some money" She confessed, Legolas looked confused. "For the dresses" Lily explained, wishing she hadn't said anything.

"I understand why you need it, I do not understand why you're asking me to borrow it" He replied. Oh God, was he saying no? Lily tried not to cringe.

"Oh right...I can get it from somewhere else" Lily replied. She had no idea where 'somewhere else' was.

"That's not what I meant" Legolas replied softly. "I mean you do not have to ask me, it is your money, you're my partner and it is both my duty and pleasure to support you" He whispered, pulling Lily closer to him. Legolas was basically saying, in the nicest possible way, that he'd be her sugar daddy. It would just be rude to refuse, yep.

"Thank you very much", Lily gave him a grateful kiss before jumping out of bed to go into town to go and pick up the dreaded dress.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Coronation

_**A/N: Thank you so much for the support, it really keeps me going :D **_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the sun set Lily and Legolas arrived back at their house, the coronation had been absolutely spectacular and it seemed like the whole of Middle Earth had attended. For the actual coronation Lily had worn a heavy velvet cloak that covered her entire body, and subsequently her outfit. However as it was time for the celebrations, Lily could finally take the cloak off.

"So will everyone who was at the coronation be at this, because that would be one hell of a party" Lily laughed as she smoothed down her dress, Legolas hung up his cloak.

"Well I-", Legolas turned around and lost his words when he caught sight of Lily. She started to become aware of the ticking of the clock.

"You don't like it?" She asked. Legolas stared fixatedly at her dress before meeting her eyes.

"Quite the opposite" He grinned, closing the distance between them. His hands softly met the bare skin of her waist where the fabric was cut out. "I'm tempted not to let you leave the house...tempted not to let you leave the bedroom" He whispered, kissing her softly. Well this was a fun turn of events. However Aragorn probably wouldn't forgive two immortals for missing his coronation night to have sex. And Lily was pretty sure bromance came before romance with Legolas, which she didn't mind, in fact she liked it.

"Well, maybe we can have our own party later" Lily suggested. "Doing the dance with no pants" She laughed, ruining the sensual mood that had been there previously. Legolas laughed and put her cloak back around her. It was time for the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Congratulations" Lily yelled as she threw her arms around Aragorn, he laughed indulgently. The elf standing next to him, Arwen, gave a questioning smile.

"This is my good friend, Lily", Aragorn told her, Arwen gave him a knowing smile and nodded. Oh god what had Aragorn been saying about her?

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Arwen inclined her head. God she was so attractive, Lily was rapidly developing a girl crush. "And Legolas", Arwen took Legolas arm and they began catching up in elvish as they walked away.

"So what does it feel like to be king?", Lily asked excitedly.

"It feels full of responsibility" Aragorn replied. Eugh, that sounded awful.

"Can I try on the crown?" Lily asked, Aragorn laughed and looked around. When he saw nobody was looking he passed it to her. It was a bit big for Lily but she felt pretty good. "Did I look awesome?" Lily grinned, taking it off and passing it to Aragorn.

"Very...awesome" Aragorn smiled, looking over towards Legolas and Arwen. "How does Legolas seem today?" He inquired. Lily frowned, was there something wrong with Legolas?

"Fine I think, why?" Lily asked, Aragorn looked a bit trapped. "Do you know something I don't?" Lily raised her eyebrows, he looked like a deer caught in headlights. What was going on?

"No, I just wondered if he was well...I haven't seen him much lately" Aragorn explained. Lily narrowed her eyes at him. Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli spent nearly everyday together.

"I'm gonna go dance" Lily replied slowly, Aragorn nodded quickly. Something seriously dodgy was going down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pip" Lily greeted, as she wandered over to them. "The gang's all here" She grinned widely, they all gave her bright smiles in return, even Frodo. Not many people were dancing but to be honest, the music was pretty dull. "Is this really party music?", Lily raised an eyebrow. I mean she wasn't exactly expecting dubstep but this sounded like a funeral.

"Not in the Shire, there would be more cheer" Sam commented, eating another duck leg. He liked food more than Lily, she tried to repress the desire to challenge him to an eating contest.

"Maybe we could get them to play something a bit more upbeat" Lily suggested.

"I'll come with you, I'm one more violin solo away from topping myself" Pippin joked, as they walked towards the musicians. The musicians looked up at them questioningly.

"King Aragorn has requested that you play something a bit more...fun" Lily lied, Pippin looked up at her and gave a wide smile. Surely they could play something like a Celtic Jig, anything was better than the sombre tunes they were currently playing.

"That's right, the King himself has asked" Pippin nodded, the musicians all looked a bit nervous. "He'd like jigs and merriment" Pippin chirped, the musicians all nodded quickly. Lily gave them an encouraging smile as they sprung into playing a lively jig.

"Thank you" Lily mouthed to them, her and Pippin went back to the others laughing. Pippin and Merry quickly dragged the other three into the middle of the floor and began dancing. It reminded her of the music in Irish pubs on St. Patrick's Day, lively and difficult to keep up with but a lot more people were dancing. The hobbits seemed to all know certain routines, Lily didn't but she gave it her best shot. They were all spinning around and laughing, the hobbits tried to pick Lily up a few times which resulted in much hilarity. Lily spun around in the middle as the other four danced around her, the song finished and she caught sight of Legolas who was laughing and clapping as he watched. That wouldn't do, Lily ran towards him and grabbed his hand, Legolas tried to refuse but the hobbits had joined in and they managed to get Legolas onto the floor. After his initial unwillingness Legolas joined in, his dancing was much more athletic and refined than the others. After a few more minutes, Gimli came to join in however his dancing consisted mainly of stamps. Seeing as Gimli and Legolas made everything a competition, the dwarf was bit put out to see Legolas easily had everyone beat at dancing. Lily danced with Gimli for a while, they seemed to have the same level of ability and Gimli was already a bit drunk which made it even funnier.

"Jump lass, I promise to catch ya" Gimli yelled. Lily was 100% sure that he would not catch her. Just as Lily was about to take a running jump, Legolas caught her arm.

"That is an absolutely terrible idea", Legolas grinned as she spun around to face him.

"You know how much I love terrible ideas" She smiled, Legolas nodded knowingly.

"Could we talk for a moment?" He asked. Lily remembered what Aragorn had said earlier about Legolas' mood. He lead her outside, out of the citadel, down the bustling levels of city and away from Minas Tirith. Eventually he stood by the edge of a small wood, away from Pelennor Fields. Lily fixed him with the most intense 'what in the name of God' stare she could muster.

"I have something I need to say" Legolas stated a little bashfully, Lily had absolutely no idea what was going on and she wasn't sure she wanted to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It is even more magnificent from a distance" Legolas commented, looking towards the glow of the city.

"Is that what you needed to say?" Lily asked, completely mystified. I mean, it did look absolutely mesmerizing but really? Legolas looked back at her.

"No, what I need to say...what I really mean is..." He closed his eyes before opening them and fixing her with a disarming stare. "Will you marry me?" He muttered, his words were shy but also full of determination. They conveyed exactly how much he wanted her to say yes, even though part of him already knew she would.

"Yes!" Lily practically screamed. "Jesus Christ, yes!" She babbled, jumping onto Legolas and kissing him enthusiastically. He gave her a beaming smile which she matched and it seemed like they stayed that way for hours.

"I have a ring" He added, putting Lily back onto the ground. She began to wonder about the ensuing awkwardness if it didn't fit but fortunately, as Legolas slipped it on, it did. She admired it, the ring was two silver branches intertwined around one another, to represent them. Lily wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. Legolas leant down and lightly kissed her hair, she wanted to live in this moment for as long as possible but they wouldn't ditch Aragorn's big night.

"We should go back" Lily sighed, Legolas nodded and linked their hands as they began walking back to the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they walked in Aragorn and Arwen came over to them, Aragorn gave Legolas a very unsubtle look which Legolas replied to with a smile and a nod.

"Congratulations my friend!", Aragorn gave Legolas an enveloping hug before turning to Lily. "And congratulations to you" He smiled brightly, giving her a gentle hug. Arwen began talking to Legolas in elvish, their conversation became quicker and quicker. Aragorn gave Arwen a warning look, what the hell was going on? Lily really needed to learn elvish.

"It does not matter", Legolas snapped, going back into English. What didn't matter? Legolas pulled Lily away and back to the dance floor, she looked backwards to see Aragorn and Arwen having a disagreement.

"What was that about?" Lily asked, as Legolas held her close to him and swayed gently.

"Nothing melamin, nothing" He replied surely, giving her a confident smile. Suddenly Gimli strode up to them, separating their dance.

"Did ya do it lad?" Gimli asked gruffly, Legolas playfully rolled his eyes.

"Yes, and she said yes" Legolas smiled to his friend, Gimli gave a loud cheer which caused most of the party to look at them. Frodo, Sam, Pippin and Merry ran over.

"You said yes!" Merry cheered, the others all gave shouts of approval. Lily gave them a cheerful grin before turning around and finding herself face to face with Gandalf.

"Many happy returns" Gandalf laughed, patting her back lightly before moving towards Legolas. Lily began talking excitedly with the hobbits, then her ears pricked at Gandalf and Legolas' conversation.

"You have to understand what Arwen means, she bears no ill will", Gandalf told Legolas seriously.

"I know that, I know what she means and I understand" Legolas replied. "I understand, I just do not agree" He finished, sounding very calm but also full of resolve. Lily wondered what was going on and why nobody was telling her.

"Lily!" A voice snapped her out of her eavesdropping. She turned around to see Bart looking straight at her.

"Bart!" Lily ran up to him and gave him a gentle hug, avoiding his shoulder.

"Ah Lily, I've missed you" He smiled softly and handed her a goblet of wine. She'd missed Bart, just seeing him made her cheerful.

"How are you? How's your shoulder? You're still in Gondor!" Lily rambled, taking a sip of wine.

"Slow down there" Bart chuckled. "I am perfectly well, my shoulder is nearly fully recovered and I'm going back to Rohan tomorrow" He finished. Tomorrow? Lily had forgotten that Bart wouldn't be staying here. Esther wasn't here either. Her two friends, aside from the fellowship, would be in Rohan.

"You're leaving tomorrow?" Lily echoed, Bart gave her a comforting hug.

"I'll come back to visit, I promise" He told her, Lily nodded and fell silent but then she remembered to tell him the news.

"I'm engaged to Legolas" She told him enthusiastically, he spent the next few minutes talking excitedly about the news before he decided it was time for him to head home. He gave Lily a parting kiss on the cheek and reassured her that he was going to visit. Lily went back to the others and spent the rest of the night dancing with every member of the fellowship, until eventually at about 5am, Lily and Legolas decided to go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. An Invitation

"Lily, you're here early" One of the healers, Helda, smiled as Lily wandered into the main hall.

"Sorry" Lily replied quickly. "I couldn't think about what story I was going to tell so I went on a walk, ended up here" She gave Helda a perky smile, she smiled back and then looked at Lily's hand. All elderly women seem to have a way of instantly zoning in on young people's love lives.

"Are you engaged?" Helda gaped, seizing Lily's hand. "Is it that delicious elf prince?" She asked. _Did she just call Legolas delicious?_

"That's the one" Lily agreed, sitting on a chair by the hearth at the back of the hall. Helda sat opposite her and looked Lily over.

"Is it because you're expecting?" Helda asked seriously. For the love of God, really?

"Do I look pregnant?" Lily replied exasperated, Helda studied her for a moment.

"No I suppose not, I didn't mean to offend you dear" Helda smiled. How was saying that somebody, who was not pregnant, looked pregnant not offensive?

"Well no, I'm not" Lily sighed, settling back into the chair.

"Do you wish you were?" Helda asked softly, Lily hadn't really thought about it. She was 20 but age wasn't really as big a deal here, she had no set plan here, she could do what she wanted. Back home she would have waited until her thirties because of practicalities but they didn't apply here. The idea came into her head of her and Legolas walking through the city holding the hands of their child, building snowmen, playing in the steam, going to the beach, watching them grow up and being a part of a life that they made. And Lily was hit by the weight of how much she wanted that. "I know that look" Helda smiled knowingly, Lily gave an embarrassed laugh.

"He's 904 though, surely if he wanted children...he'd of had them by now" Lily bit her lip in thought.

"Not if he never met the right woman" She responded warmly, Lily gave her a cheerful smile.

"But he never even mentions it, not once" Lily sighed. He talked about getting married, about their future, he'd never even mentioned the idea of having children. And he was over 900 years old, surely that's enough time to think about whether he would perhaps like to be a father.

"Well why don't you bring it up when you get home" Helda suggested, right, yeah...Lily could do that. Then the children all came and starting greeting Lily merrily, she gave them all a happy wave as they sat by the fire. Helda gave a meaningful nod, they couldn't say anymore about it now.

"So I thought today I could tell you story of Frozen" Lily began, the children all made 'ooooo' noises. She would talk to Legolas later, she had more important things to think about now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Legolas?" Lily looked up from her book as she sat next to Legolas in bed, he was writing a letter to his father.

"Hmm" He replied absently.

"What do you think about-", At this point Legolas looked up and Lily completely lost her nerve. "About…life" Lily finished, wondering why she couldn't come up with something better than that.

"Why are you asking me philosophical questions?" Legolas narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Ok maybe it was a bit out of character for her.

"Ok, what do you think about children?" Lily asked, trying to sound confident.

"Well elves have a very slow rate of reproduction so I've only ever been around children a few times, well until I began to interact more with the race of men" He told her. "But all life is sacred, new life and growth especially is something to be thankful for and it inspires wonder into the hearts on elves" Legolas finished, it was very poetic but it didn't really give away what he personally felt, what did he think about having his own children? Lily wasn't asking why he thought children were important to society.

"But what do think about having your own children?" She determinedly pushed on. Legolas gave her some serious side eye and put the letter on his lap.

"Well, my father was always very protective and possessive of me" Legolas began. "I suppose it's because of my mother passing away when I was still an infant. I've never really thought about being a father because I've identified for so long as the son of the King" He finished thoughtfully, Lily wrapped her hand around his and he gave her a softened gaze. "However I have thought about it recently" Legolas admitted, giving her a gentle smile.

"Really?" Lily asked casually, trying not to seem too keen on his answer.

"So you have too" He grinned, seeing right through her. Lily gave a small shrug and began to laugh.

"Perhaps" Lily grinned.

"Well then…" Legolas tossed his letter to the floor. "I suppose we better get started" Legolas and Lily laughed as he gently lunged onto her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A couple of days later, Lily sat in the kitchen writing out every recipe she could remember from back home. She did not want to forget pizza, or cookies, or any junk food actually. She quickly scribbled down the recipe for brownies, Legolas had become a Captain of Gondor and consequently he was out doing captain-y stuff. Whatever that entailed.

"What the bloody hell comes after that" Lily wondered to herself as she wrote the final instructions for brownies, suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Just a second" Lily yelled, scribbling something down and running to the door. She opened it up to see Arwen. Right.

"Hi!" Lily smiled, equal parts confused and enthusiastic.

"Good morning" Arwen nodded, she was so classy it hurt. She stood to the side to let her in. Lily went to the kitchen and began to make tea, which now involved boiling a kettle over the stove, the effort of living in Middle Earth. "I came to apologize" Arwen told her calmly. Lily looked at her curiously, apologize for what? Then she remembered Aragorn's coronation, how Arwen had reacted to the engagement. "You must know I bear no ill will towards you" Arwen stated, Lily passed her the tea and listened. "Legolas has spoken of his father?" Arwen inquired, Lily had no idea where this was going but she nodded. "Your engagement is excellent news, however I do not believe Thranduil will see it thus" She lamented. So Legolas' dad wouldn't like Lily, that wasn't too much of an issue. How bad could he be?

"So Thranduil's a dick, will that stop Legolas from marrying me?" Lily asked her unsurely.

"I do not believe anything on this earth could stop him from being with you" Arwen smiled softly. "However if you do not have Thranduil's blessing that would make your marriage seem dishonourable" She continued, ok well Lily could deal with dishonour and she knew Legolas could as well. But she didn't want to drive a wedge between Leggy and his dad. She would have to get Thranduil to like her...but how?

"You'll have to give me princess lessons!" Lily yelled, suddenly having a brainwave. It would be just like The Princess Diaries, Arwen being Queen Clarisse of course.

"You mean lessons on how to behave appropriately within Thranduil's court?" Arwen confirmed, Lily nodded eagerly. "Well you are already fair beyond measure and well presented" Arwen told her, focusing on the positive.

"It's just everything else we need to work on?" Lily laughed, Arwen gave her a gentle smile. Well that obviously meant yes.

"Thranduil loves entertainment, you must be well accomplished in both music and dance" Arwen told her. Lily had limited capability in both those areas. "You will need to be fluent in elvish, you must learn to ride, perhaps you can refine your skill with a blade and lessons in deportment would be beneficial" She told Lily. It would take bloody years to get Thranduil's blessing if she had to learn all that. "Deportment means how you walk, speak, sit, stand, your posture and the your general air" Arwen finished, that sounded like a lot. Arwen began to study how Lily was sitting, pursing her lips. "Too masculine" She commented. Lily remembered Queen Clarisse and sat up straight, crossing her ankles. "Much better, now pretend I am King Thranduil" Arwen commanded lightly. Lily decided that '_Yo Thran, how are ya?'_ probably wouldn't go down a storm.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, your majesty" Lily inclined her head. Arwen gave her a dirty look, still playing King Thranduil...hopefully.

"So you're my son's new _friend_" Arwen replied in the most patronising way possible. Wow.

"He won't actually say that will he?" Lily asked, Arwen smiled and told her to stay in 'character'. "I am his_ fiancé_" Lily replied equally as patronising, Arwen laughed lightly.

"That will not sit well with the King, try again" She smiled.

"Yes I am Legolas' new friend, your majesty" Lily replied, being super graceful and taking the moral high ground.

"And why have you come to the Kingdom of Mirkwood?" Arwen asked. It was clear that Thranduil was a difficult person, great.

"To have wild, crazy sex with your son" Lily grinned, Arwen chuckled and shook her head.

"You cannot say that!" She laughed. "You must say something like, Legolas wanted to show me the beauty of his realm and it has surpassed my expectations, it's captivating" Arwen was so good at this stuff. "Just be graceful and thoughtful, pleasant and controlled" Right, yeah, like that was possible. "I must go now, would you and Legolas like to come and dine with us tomorrow night at the Citadel?" She asked, Lily really did like her, she was actually very genuine and open.

"That sounds great" Lily smiled, Arwen nodded again before leaving.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next night, Lily found herself at her first official dinner in Middle Earth and took it as a chance to practice. She tried to remember everything Arwen had said she should be: thoughtful, graceful, pleasant and controlled. As the night drew on Legolas and Aragorn began looking at her she'd just told him she was secretly a man, surely it wasn't that surprising for her to act this way?

"So are you going to accept your fathers invitation?" Aragorn asked lightly, Legolas widened his eyes at him but Aragorn seemed oblivious. "To Mirkwood?" He smiled, Arwen looked towards the door like it was the most intriguing object in the world.

"Have I missed something?" Lily asked Legolas irritatedly, saying goodbye to the deportment lessons. "An invitation to Mirkwood perhaps?" Lily added sarcastically, Aragorn joined Arwen in her staring contest with the door.

"No, you haven't" Legolas sighed. "Alright you have-" He relented quickly.

"And you didn't want to tell me?" Lily inquired, trying not to feel rejected, she was certain Legolas had a good reason. Aragorn and Arwen quickly excused themselves.

"I don't want us to go" Legolas told her. No point beating around the bush.

"Why? You miss your home so much. The leaves are so green in the first light of spring, blah blah blah" Lily countered. Was he that embarrassed of her that he wouldn't want to return to his homeland?

"There are leaves here" He smiled lightly, Lily narrowed her eyes at him.

"Legolas what's really going on here?" She snapped.

"I don't want us to meet my kin" Legolas wrapped his hands around hers.

"And by us you mean me?" Lily rolled her eyes, Legolas nodded. "Am I that embarrassing?" Lily asked rhetorically, he began to speak. "Don't answer that!" Did Legolas know the first thing about women? "Look even if I was embarrassing, which I'm not-" Lily knew that was a total lie. "You're marrying me, you shouldn't care" She told him, he rubbed his thumb across her hand lightly.

"I don't, they will" He replied gently. "I know you're new to the elven race but elves are supposed to be composed and dignified" Legolas stated, well that was just charming.

"I'm composed and dignified!" Lily told him, outraged. "Well I could be" She amended.

"It was for your sake I didn't tell you" He told her, how did he work that one out? "I love you exactly how you are but my father is very traditional, stern and sometimes rather cruel in his judgement" Legolas stated. Ah so it all came back to King Thranduil, the dick of dicks.

"I want to meet him, he's your father" Lily told him honestly. Legolas looked at her for a moment before he nodded in agreement and kissed the top of her head. "Can you teach me elvish? And how to ride? Also I need to improve my swordwork" Lily rambled, Legolas chuckled and put his hands up to stop her.

"Yes I can teach you all that, except my swordwork is not exceptional...I can only train you with long knives" He added, looking around for Aragorn and Arwen, they weren't coming back. "My father invited us to go next week" Legolas told her, next week? Jesus Christ.

"Guess we better get started then" Lily smiled nervously.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
